Three Guys and a Girl
by Riisha
Summary: YAOI(?) After a mission by Weiss goes slightly wrong, the fangirls of Koneko no Sumu Ie are surprised to find another new girl working there. But why does she resemble Omi? How is she related to him? And where -is- Omi anyway?
1. New Girl on the Block

Heh… While I'm trying to figure out Midsummer, I decided to try putting up this one as well. See how people react to it. The idea is kinda cliché though, but I couldn't help myself. It's just like the notion that every Weiss author needs a vampire fic. ^^; I'll have to see if I ever make one though… Maybe not…

This fic is independent of my others, follows the series and ignores anything that happened after that. It incorporates the manga in the sense that the boys live in four separate apartment rooms above the Koneko (Omi and Yohji next to each other, below Ran and Ken next to each other) and not in a house.  However, for story purposes, they all share a bathroom which is downstairs on Omi and Yohji's floor.

Ran is kinda OOC in this one… But he has good reason to be. And I call him Ran here in narration (though the guys and flower shop fangirls still call him 'Aya'). You will see very soon why these are so.

BTW, if the target below resembles anyone familiar, it is probably intentional. However, I reassure you that he and the one he resembles are not the same person. I would be badly flamed if they were.

And I'm also worried about being flamed for the topic of this one, because it's kinda… used… I solemnly swear now that I was never planning on making a fic like this one, but I just HAD to make that sketch… I just HAD to…. Damnit… Anyway, I should really get on with it, huh? *baps herself*

To Shiiru-sama as always, who is a source of great ideas, plot twists and stuff, as well as my beloved 'knock-some-sense-into-kouhai-because-that-idea's-way-too-dumb' sempai… To Hope/MS… to be honest, if it wasn't for our wacky conversations, I probably wouldn't have made that sketch and I therefore wouldn't have come up with this. To Seiyo-chan for helping me get the courage to put this up. And surprisingly to the Chibster (even though I know you're not gonna read this) for trying to help me come up with a title. I really appreciate it, girl. 

_Prologue_

"Ken-kun! Look out!!" 

Ken turned around and barely blocked off his opponent's blow. The man suddenly let out a scream as a bolt came out from above, piercing through the man's back as he fell over dead. 

Off to the side was another pained scream. Another target was down, neck broken as it hung by Yohji's deadly wire from one of the lower beams supporting the ceiling. 

There were two more to go, one of which was still nowhere to be found. The other was mere meters away from Ran.

W. Yutaka.

That was the name of the main man they needed to kill. He was the owner of this perverted, insane laboratory, and was guilty of illegal experimentation, putting untested concoctions into packaged food. He stood behind a desk, filled with papers and beakers of strange chemicals and liquids. His long hair was highlighted by the moon and his glasses shone luminously as he laughed a maniacal laugh.

"Fools! You know not what you are doing!"

"I'd say the same for you!" Omi yelled from above. "We are the white hunters of darkness!! We have come for your for future!!"

The man laughed again. "How heroic… It sickens me!" 

Aya rushed forward and aimed to kill. Yohji came as well, lashing out wire. Yutaka grinned menacingly, pulling out a gun and firing. He missed both men coming at him, but seemed not ready to give up.

Omi's eyes darted around and found an opportunity to fire a killing shot at Yutaka. He didn't even notice as another figure crept up behind him. The final target.

It was Ken who had seen him. "Omi!" he cried out in warning, but he was too late.

Omi spun around, holding up his bowgun but it was knocked away by a large piece of debris. The man grinned menacingly and struck again, knocking the boy out and off the small platform where he stood.

"Omi!!" Ken yelled again, breaking into a run. He wasn't going to make it. Omi had already fallen, plunging into a large vat of translucent reddish liquid. In a rage, Ken rushed Omi's attacker and aimed for the man's throat.

"Omi!!" Yohji had cried out as well. He ran in that direction, but for the vat rather than the man who had assaulted Omi; Ken had more or less already taken care of him. Instead, Yohji leapt and plunged into the vat after their comrade.

Ran had been distracted with the cries of his two teammates such that Yutaka had been able to fire at him again. He managed to avoid the shot but the bullet still grazed his side. He winced, instantly grasping the small wound. Yutaka merely laughed again. The lull in the attack was enough. Ran came forward again, spun around to avoid another bullet, and plunged his sword into the man's back. Yutaka's eyes widened in shock and pain, but was unable to scream. Ran smirked, pulling the sword out again.

Yutaka fell back, eyes glazed over. He coughed a little, gasping his dying breaths. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted the two figures floating in one of the solutions. Yohji had already grabbed Omi and was bringing him back to the surface.

"Ah…" Yutaka whispered. "Your friend seems to have fallen into …" he paused to cough again. "…one of my longest researches. Always failing… Such a pity… I hadn't tested that one yet… I shall not see if I was…… successful…… How… ironic……"

With that he took one last breath, and died.

Ran watched the man in slight curiosity before tearing his eyes away and walking slowly toward his teammates, a hand upon the wound.

"Everyone fine?"

"I'm okay…" Ken mumbled, clutching his left arm. "That bastard clubbed me pretty bad, but I don't think anything's broken. Meanwhile, he got what he deserved." 

The last target was lying nearby. Its throat was missing, gaping open in a bloody mess. 

"'m okay too, just wet…" was Yohji.

"How's Omi?"

Omi was on the floor near them, still unconscious. Yohji put his ear to Omi's chest. "Breathing… I think he swallowed some of that stuff," he leaned back, and tipped Omi's head a little. 

"Is that gonna help?" Ken asked hopefully.

"Dunno," Yohji confessed. He was going to say a little more when they saw the boy stir a little.

"U-uggh…" Omi's eyes started fluttering open. He coughed a little, a bit of the clear red liquid dribbling down his lip. "C-cold…" he mumbled, softly, before gently leaning his head back and falling unconscious again.

"Looks like I gotta carry ya home, kiddo." Yohji wrapped Omi's jacket a little tighter around the slender frame and picked the boy up. 

"Think he's gonna be fine?" Ken's tone was still laced with worry for his best friend.

"Feh, probably," Yohji nodded as he looked at Omi's face. "Nothing's wrong with him so far. We just gotta hope that stuff he fell in wasn't poison."

Ran, however, wasn't very sure. He was remembering what that insane man said. What kind of research was he doing anyway?

"Oi, Aya."

Ran looked up as he was addressed. Yohji and Ken were watching him. 

"Since our master is out cold, Ken and I nominated you next in command. What say you now?"

Ran sighed. Maybe he was just thinking too much.

"Mission accomplished. Let's head back."

-----*-----

When Omi woke up again, they were already back in Koneko. A quick glance around showed him that they were in the mission room-basement, recuperating as always. 

"Omi! You're awake!"

Omi looked upward and realized he was lying over Ken's lap, still completely dressed in his mission clothes. In fact, the jacket he wore was more covered around him, probably to protect him from the cold. 

Ken's bandaged arm was directly in his view. It appeared to hurt, but definitely wasn't serious. He glanced a bit around again, and saw that Aya was tending to the bandages on his side and Yohji was uninjured, just smoking a cigarette.

"Aya-kun? Y-yohji-kun? Ken-kun?" he asked in a whisper. "D-did we get the-…"

 "Yeah we did. It's okay, Omi…" Ken smiled, lightly touching the boy's cheek in reassurance. "We got you… We're all okay now…"

Omi sighed softly. 

"How ya doing, oh fearless leader?" Yohji called.

"My head still kinda hurts," he muttered. 

"Yeah, it should. That was some blow you got, Omittchi."

Omi barely nodded, still quite tired. The taste of that awful red stuff was still in his mouth. 

"That Yutaka guy was quite crazy," Ken grumbled. "Didja see all those other things around that lab? Good thing that you don't seem to have anything wrong with you. Nee, Omi?"

"Mmhmm…" Omi nodded again as he leaned into Ken more, almost snuggling against his friend.

Ken suddenly froze. A part of Omi was pressed against his chest. Sure, he wasn't supposed to care very much… The problem was it was a part of Omi he wasn't supposed to have.

"Omi..? H-hey. Omi…"

"Hm?" 

"Could y-you… move a little?"

Omi made a small whine in protest, but still, he shifted on Ken's lap, mostly lying on his back now. Ken took a deep breath and decided to check if what he theorized was true.

He poked Omi's chest.

He blinked in disbelief and poked again.

"Ken-kun!" Omi giggled. "Th-that tickles!"

"Ken? What the hell are you doing?"

Ken looked up at Yohji, a shocked expression on his face.

"What's gotten into you?" Yohji raised an eyebrow. 

"H-hold on a sec…" Ken said, turning back to Omi "Omi… do… you feel… strange in any way?"

"Hm?" Omi shook his head. "Not very…"

"C-could you sit up?"

"Uh… okay…" Omi got up, readjusting himself to a seated position by Ken. 

"Ken…" There was a warning tone in Ran's voice. Probably one of impatience. They were all probably in a hurry to go upstairs to their respective apartments and get some sleep. Ran wanted to do it most of all, so that he can check on his sister before she woke up. She was probably worried about them and Ran wanted to tell her that they were all still all right.

Ken was insistent though. "J-just hold on guys! Omi…" Ken was still staring at Omi. "C-could you… take off your jacket?"

This time it was Omi who stared, "Ken-kun? What are you…?"

"Just trust me?"

Omi sighed, finally removing the two layers of jackets. "Honestly, Ken-kun! What……"

Ran took a step back, eyes wide. Ken paled.

It was Yohji who was able to sum up what everyone was thinking in three words.

"Holy fucking shit…"

"Guys?" Omi blinked at the three pairs of eyes staring at him. Or rather… were they staring at his chest? "Guys…. What's the big deal?" Omi sighed and looked down, "It's not as if………"

Omi trailed off, staring at a pair of fleshy orbs protruding from his chest under his t-shirt.

He had breasts.

The world suddenly blacked out.

-----*-----

"U-unghhhh……"

There were three hazy faces staring down on him when he opened his eyes again.

"Omi? You okay?" was Ken's voice.

"Hora… Chibi… Can you get up?" was Yohji's.

So obviously, the third, silent face belonged to Ran.

"W-what happened?" Omi asked.

"You screamed and fainted," Ken supplied.

"Yeah… and some scream too…" Yohji was cleaning out his ear with a finger. "I think you woke the dead with that one."

A nod from the brunette. "Inhuman I say! Shrill and high-pitched and…"

Omi's eyes widened. "Oh gods…" He crawled away backwards and away from them, a pained look on his face.

All other three Weiss stared in shock as Omi reached down and grabbed his own crotch. A moan left his throat before he fell over and passed out again.

"Ah shit! Get the salts again!"

Ken scrambled to the table and retrieved the smelling salts. He hopped over to Omi's side and brought the salts to Omi's face. Omi stirred and started waking up again. 

"Omi? You okay?"

Omi blinked. "Am I okay…?" He suddenly sat up, shrieking hysterically, "AM I OKAY?! Ken-kun… I am FAR from OKAY!!"

"Wh-whoa! Calm down chibi!" Yohji said. 

"Calm down?!! HOW am I supposed to calm down?!!" Omi was now past hysterical. "Why don't YOU change sex and see if you could so easily CALM DOWN?!!"

Two jaws dropped. The eyes of the one who owned the third merely flashed with shock.

"Ch-change sex?" 

"O-omi…? Are you…"

Omi finally climbed to his/her feet, and grabbed at his/her own chest. "What do you think?! I'm a friggin' GIRL!!"

This time it was Ken who fainted.

-----*-----

I'm a weirdo… Anyway… Please review if you like it. Flames greatly damage my ego, so please don't send any of those.

omiclones@hotmail.com 


	2. Adjusting to Changes

Hello again to **Aphrael, Ayako and A Spell **^_^ *runs off to glomp **Hope*** OMG!! **Naldiin**!! I knew you were gonna read, but I didn't think you'd actually review!! XD Thanks, man!! To **Shy**…… I never thought of that with the bathroom… But I don't think it's gonna happen… *is still laughing her head off anyway* Yes, I'm probably not gonna make fun of Omi, but there might be a lot of girl-bashing jokes ^^;; **Miisa, **Erm, that's exactly what I was thinking when I made this, s'why I was talking about being flamed.

And now, I am here to present an award to **Misaki** for being the first to mention our beloved long-haired, wacky scientist. Once again, I reassure you they are not the same person, however, I should probably already say that though this target dude is mine, Matsushita-sensei owns the original character. Thanks to everyone else too.

No matter what, I still believe I'm still a total weirdo, I'm sure of it. No wait… That's right… I'm the normal one. It's the rest of the world that are weirdos.

Anyway, because of this plot, Omi shall henceforth be referred to as a 'she' in narration. Within dialogue, it would depend if the character forgets or is used to it or whatever. 

_Chapter 1 _

It took a while longer to revive the brunette. When he was awake and they were sure that noone else was going to pass out, they began to rethink the situation.

Omi was pacing back and forth in front of them. Everyone couldn't help staring at her, staring at the wonders that had been done to her body.

Each of the three others had probably imagined before what it would be like if Omi was a girl. It couldn't be helped, Omi was probably the most feminine of all of them, if not, then Ran. 

They all had thought of more or less the same thing. Omi would make a very cute girl: adorable, cheerful, with wide blue eyes, pale skin, and honey blonde locks. This girl would be slender and thin, not too curvy, and most probably slightly flat-chested. She'd pass off for a regular schoolgirl that guys would like for her sweetness.

But the girl that was walking back and forth in front of them was different from what they had thought of. Omi's eyes and face were still the same, but 'his' features had become smoother, lips fuller and red, lashes long and thick. Her hair was just a little longer, framing her delicate face in a quaint, lovely way. Though the voice was still the same, it was slightly higher, and could pass for a young girl or boy.

Not only that, Omi was curvy. Her waist had thinned out, and her hips were wider. She remained the same height, her neck was delicate, her shoulders narrower and more feminine. She retained some muscle, though her arms were more slender, as were her long legs. 

And of course… 

There were the breasts…… 

And the ass………

Weiss silently decided then and there.

Omi did not make a cute, sweet and adorable girl.

Omi made a beautiful, well-endowed, incredibly attractive and desirable girl.

Omi suddenly stopped in her pacing and looked up at her companions. Her eyes widened in shock before she stomped over and hit both Ken and Yohji on their heads.

"Would you guys stop staring at my chest?!!" 

She sighed and turned around. She gasped and her eyes widened. 

"Oh my god! Aya-kun!! You too?!!"

Ran turned the slightest shade of red and looked away.

"Wh-what can I say, Omi?" Yohji grinned, lopsidedly. "It's… It's a nice pair of breasts."

"OH GOD!! Yohji-kun!! I did NOT need to hear you say that!!"

"Wow…" was all Ken could utter.

"Ken-kun!!" 

Omi groaned and plopped into a chair, burying her face in her hands. "As if it wasn't bad enough that I got turned into a girl in the first place… I have to be living and working in the same building as three perverts!! How does Aya-chan do it?!!"

"Simple…" Yohji said. "If any of us try to make a move, it's 'hello! Nice to meet you Mr. Katana!"

Ran shot him a warning glance.

Yohji rolled his eyes, "Not that I was planning on making a move on your sister!"

Omi groaned again and leaned back. Unfortunately, she still sat like a guy, with arms spread out, legs far apart and chest held high.

Yohji whistled.

Ken felt blood running down his nose.

Ran politely looked away.

Omi looked up again. 

"GUYS!! STOP STARING AT ME ALREADY!!"

-----*-----

Ken and Yohji were both holding their heads. Omi apparently had a very mean punch. Ken had somehow found cotton and had stuffed his nose with it. Unfortunately, the cotton had already soaked up more blood and was needing some replacing soon (proving him a big pervert).

Ran was still downstairs as well. Omi absolutely prohibited them from leaving until she found out what had happened to her. Ran wasn't happy. 

Omi had transferred to the computer, researching on their beloved 'W. Yutaka'. The only sound in the room came from the clacking at a keyboard and the soft clicking of the mouse. Once in a while, there was a soft sigh in frustration or an angered groan. 

Finally, the others heard the sound of the chair rolling back, a triumphant yet somewhat anguished cry from Omi, and the soft padding of feet coming toward them again.

A wad of papers was thrown down on the table in front of them while Omi scowled. 

"Apparently, our friend, Yutaka had some weird obsession with making a gender-changing formula. And I happen to be the _lucky_ one who became the guinea pig for the actual _working_ product."

"So… Is there a cure?" Ken asked.

Omi flashed a glare in his direction. She stomped over, and leaned in front of him so that they were face to face. Unfortunately for Ken, this gave him a very nice view he found himself staring at something other than Omi's face.

"Thank you, Ken-kun, for reminding me of my darned luck! If there was a cure, we've probably already killed off the only guy who knew of it!!"

Omi shook a finger at Ken with every other word. Unfortunately for Ken, that wasn't the only part of Omi shaking… or bouncing…

Ken needed a new set of cotton.

"You know, Omi," Yohji put in. "If you shake those things even more in Ken's face, he's going to become anemic."

Omi stopped. She looked down. She looked up at Ken.

"Ken-kun!! You're an absolute _pervert_!!"

The next thing Ken could see was stars.

Omi had stomped away, and was pacing again, shuddering angrily. Suffice to say, Yohji was enjoying himself. Ken was still blanked out from the most recent punch Omi had given him. Ran was still politely looking away.

Yohji had a smirk on his face while he watched Omi, "What are you planning on doing?"

Omi turned to them and growled a bit. "I'm going to contact Manx. We need to tell Kritiker… This is going to complicate our missions, so they have a right to know. And maybe they can find some sort of antidote for me."

"And what until then?" was Ran.

Omi sighed. "We cope, I guess…" she looked back down at herself and groaned again. "Cope a lot…" 

She plopped back down into a chair, this time folding her arms across her chest and keeping her knees together and ankles crossed. "We should get some rest… We've still got to open tomorrow." 

"Looks like we'll have to come up with some kind of story to tell the girls." Yohji mused.

"I guess that's easy enough. I could be my relative or something…"

Ken had regained his consciousness, sweatdropping. "An identical cousin?"

"Now that's just dumb, Ken-kun…"

"I was just about to say that."

"I'm trying, okay?!"

"Omi?"

"Hai, Aya-kun?"

Ran looked blankly at him, "Are we going to tell Aya-chan?"

There was another long silence. 

In which, Omi's eyes widened and she fell out of the chair, sprawling a bit on the floor. Ken's nose exploded again and Yohji made another loud whistle. Ran sighed.

Omi glared at the other two, then turned to Ran. "I-I suppose so… Sh-she has a right to know too…"

"Aa…" Ran nodded, starting to think about how to break it to his sister.

Omi had sat up better again, keeping her legs crossed and glaring at Ken and Yohji. "Let's go up. I think we all really deserve some rest… Aya-kun…" 

Violet eyes glanced up and acknowledged her. 

"We can tell Aya-chan in the morning… Somehow…"

-----*-----

Omi and Yohji bid goodbye to their other two teammates as Ken and Ran moved one floor higher to their own rooms. Ran, as always, was eager to go up to his sister and show her that they were fine. Ken was just mumbling about girls and friends and blood transplants. Before he left, he took one last long good look at Omi while she was talking to Yohji. 

And because of that last long good look, Ken went upstairs to his room with yet another bruise on his head.

"Ken-kun… baka…" Omi muttered as she cracked her knuckles.

Yohji just smirked a little, "If I didn't know any better, I'd think he liked you."

"Yohji-kun… You're a baka too…"

"Come _on_, Omi… He was flooding the floor with his blood down there…"

"Oh shut up…" Omi grumbled as she started for her flat. "We're both guys…" she gave him a meaningful look. "And we're both _straight_…"

"Yeah…" Yohji was still smirking. "But you're a girl now…"

Omi groaned and threw up her arms, "That doesn't change anything!! I may look like a girl now… But I'm still a _male_ with _male_ preferences!!" She glared at him and shook her finger, angrily. "And don't _you_ forget that either!!"

"Damn. It was so convenient too… We live right next to each other…"

"Yohji-kun!! If you so much as _leer_ at me, much less try to _touch_ me, I am switching rooms with Ken-kun!!"

"Funny you mentioned Ken-ken again… Maybe you can live _with_ him…" Yohji waggled his eyebrows.

The blush creeping up Omi's cheeks was inevitable, "Yohji-kun!!"

"But _won't_ you reconsider, Omittchi? Stay here with me, rather than with Ken? After all…" There was a smirk on the blonde playboy's face. "You just recently turned 18…"

"Oh gods, Yohji-kun!!! I am _never_ speaking to you again!!!" 

With that final shriek from Omi, she stomped into her apartment and slammed the door as Yohji just howled with laughter.

Groaning loudly, Omi ran for her bed and tackled it. She blinked at the uncomfortable feel of her chest, groaned again and turned over on her back. Even now, she could hear Yohji laughing from the next room. She moaned and covered her face with her hands and curled up into a ball.

"These are going to be the longest days of my life…"

-----*-----

Whee… Notice how I call Yotan 'Yohji' here and 'Yoji' in Midsummer? I guess I just never got around to switching it over there… = /

omiclones@hotmail.com 


	3. Becoming One of the Girls

To **Shy** again, depends on the kinds of accidents… *snicker* And the nosebleed thing is a really long time anime joke… unexplained, though… It's one of those many laws of anime. **Minerva Solo**, well… _Manx_ isn't gonna do that… And thanks, **Aphrael**, to helping me figure out how to work my ideas in this part.

You know… I just noticed I forgot my disclaimer for Weiss? O.o Not mine. Wish they were, but no. Don't have cash and I'm not trying to get some through this. Sorry.

Sorry, because I'm making them way OOC in this first part, but it was fun anyway. Whee! I love sarcasm! But they get more into character again later on.

Oh and please remember. Ran is the male Fujimiya and Aya is the female Fujimiya. It can get confusing if you're used to Aya being the male one. ^^; I know I was for a while. 

Chapter 2 

It was good that it was still early in the morning and there were no customers lingering around outside, because the yell that came from the apartment known as the Fujimiya residence could very well be heard down in Koneko no Sumu Ie. 

"Holy _fucking _SHIT~!~!!"

"A-aya!!" 

Four pairs of wide eyes stared at the younger Fujimiya. Ran's eyes were the widest, _She's been hanging around Yohji waaaay too much._

Aya merely stared back… or rather she stared at Omi. "Oh my god!! Omi-nii?!!" 

Omi cleared her throat a little, "Um… A-aya-chan. It would be… better if you don't attach 'nii' to my name anymore."

"Th-this is unbelievable!! This is impossible!! This is insane!!"

"And apparently, it still happened," Yohji nodded, leaning back against the wall behind him.

"I could _see_ that, Yohji-nii!" Aya shot at him. "But it's still…" she blinked at Omi more. "Holy shit!! It's _way _too unbelievable!! It's just too fuc-"

"Ayaaa!" Ran stomped over and clamped a hand over her mouth. He muttered a little, "You are staying _away_ from Yohji from now on."

"I resent that, Aya." Yohji said. He sent a meaningful look at Ken. "He swears around her a lot too."

"Hey!" Ken protested. "I do _not_!"

"Anyway!" Omi interrupted, a vein popping out of her forehead again. "We've got to keep this a secret from all the customers." She shook her head, rolling her eyes. "I don't think it'll be as easy to explain to them that during my so-called night job, I fell into a vat of sex-changing liquid manufactured by some evil scientist I was trying to do away with."

There was a loud snort. "I think you made a funny, Omi."

"Ken-kun… Shut up…"

"But you did!"

"Do you _want_ me to hit you again?" 

"All right! All right! Shutting up…" Ken moped a bit. "Just because you got turned into a girl, you don't have to be aiming your sudden hormone shift at us."

"Ken-kun!!"

Ran had been shooting Omi a look this whole time. He didn't like it when they talked casually about a mission in front of Aya even though she knew about it.

"As I was saying…" Omi said while cracking her knuckles. Ken was glaring at her, muttering about girls not being good best friends. Omi shot him another warning glance and he put up his hands in defeat. 

Yohji smirked a bit. "How adorable. Your first lovers' quarrel."

[Thud!]

"Yohji!!" Ken's eyes were wide as he stared up from the floor.

"Yohji-kun!" Omi's cheeks turned quite red.

"Omi-nii?" Aya interrupted this time. "You were saying something?"

"R-right…" Omi turned back to her and continued. "Anyway, I was thinking about it and I figured it would be good if we said I was my cousin from out of town."

"I thought _I_ came up with that idea," Ken frowned. 

"Yeah, but you said _identical _cousin," Yohji raised an amused eyebrow.

"So? It's not that dumb an idea, is it?"

"Honestly, Ken-nii? It kinda is."

Ken sighed. "Are you _all_ against me?!"

Omi rolled her eyes and patted him on the back, "Don't worry, Ken-kun. We all still love you _and _your dumb ideas."

"This from the very same person who gave me three bruises last night. And a new one barely five minutes ago."

"Well, you deserved them all, baka."

"Yeah… I _definitely _feel loved."

Aya took a deep breath and let it out. "Okay, that cousin thing sounds good." She suddenly raised an eyebrow. "But you guys _are _telling Sakura-chan, right?"

"Wh-what?!" Omi yelped.

"She has a right to know, too…" Aya shook her head. "She does help out every now and then. She's even coming over today!"

Sakura still visited them every now and then, if not every day. That final mission against Schwarz had been months ago. Ran and Sakura had tried dating, but for a reason that none of the others had known then, they had ended it. Sakura eventually got over her love for Ran and they were still friends. In fact, she and Aya had become the best of friends over the course of time.

Probably the main reason why Aya was so insistent that the boys tell even Sakura about Omi's dilemma.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to tell her too," Yohji nodded.

Omi fidgeted.

-----*-----

Sakura had a slightly similar reaction less than an hour later, minus the profanities.

"W-what?! Omi-kun!! What-!!"

"Shh!" All five of her companions shushed her.

She nodded, but still she blinked at Omi. They were down in the middle of the flower shop,  not yet open. Ken and Yohji were seated on chairs, facing the rest of the group, away from the table. Ran was leaning against a wall with his arms crossed. Omi was standing in the middle of the room with Aya and Sakura on either side.

They had told Sakura everything: how it happened, the crazy scientist behind it, and their plans on what to do.

"A-all right," Sakura said softly, nodding. "This isn't so bad. Not at all in fact."

"You know, you're right, Sakura-chan!" Aya suddenly brightened.

"Huh?"

She was just grinning, "About time we had another girl around here! All this testosterone can be frustrating sometimes!"

"Aya!!" Ran held a hand to his forehead.

"She's talking about you," Ken snickered.

Yohji rolled his eyes, "I'm not the one who was bleeding everywhere last night."

"Ken-kun…"

"Why are you just getting mad at _me_ and not Yohji?"

"Maybe because he, or rather _she_, is attracted to you, Ken-ken."

"What?!"

"I am _not_!!"

"I've always wanted an older sister!" Aya grinned.

"Aya-chan… Omi's younger than you."

Aya blinked, then smiled even more. "Even better! I have a younger sister now!"

Sakura looked confused for a while. Then she smiled at Aya. "You're right!" she exclaimed as she turned her attention back to Omi. Both girls were grinning at her with a feral look to them.

"Now _wait _just a minute!" Omi said, eyes widening.

"First things first." Aya shook her head, pointing at Omi's outfit. "You are _not_ working down here, dressed like _that_!"

Omi blinked, and looked down at her usual T-shirt and shorts. She was even wearing a baseball cap. She looked back up. "What's wrong with this?"

"Aside from the fact that you're dressed in your _own_ clothes that the girls can recognize?" Aya sighed. "You are just _screaming_ tomboy, right now!"

Sakura nodded in fervent agreement. "Right! It's just not good to do that!"

Ken decided he might as well try to defend his best friend, despite all the bruises he had received from said best friend in the past 12 hours. "Um, girls? Omi still _is_ a guy."

"Not with _those_," Aya said, pointing at Omi's chest. Omi blushed and Ken fought back another nosebleed. 

"It's not _that_ big a deal, right?" Omi protested.

"Of course it is!" Sakura shook her head. "If you're gonna be a girl, you've got to dress it too! Aya-chan? Do you still have that blue blouse?"

"The turtleneck one that's too big for me? I think I still have it somewhere… Ooh! It would go _really_ well with that white pleated skirt that we got together!"

"I was thinking that the denim one would be better." 

"Hm. You've got a point. And I've got these really cute barrettes. They're blue and they really match Omi-nii's eyes. Or I can let him borrow my blue headband."

"Ooh! The headband would be perfect!"

Three dot-eyed guys and one dot-eyed guy-turned-girl watched speechless as the two started discussing their wardrobes.

"Do you think he's going to fit, though?" Sakura asked.

"Hm, it could be a problem." Aya rubbed her chin a little. She stepped closer, "And I don't think that either of us have a bra in his size."

"Aya~!" Ran cried out, appalled that his sister would talk so casually about bra sizes in public… or at least in front of three guys. Yohji seemed to be enjoying himself… again. Ken was having a hard time blocking out the conversation.

Omi was still a little dot-eyed. "Sakura-chan! Aya-chan! It's okay! I don't really need you to fuss over…" she suddenly yelped. "Kyaa!! Where are you _touching_?!!"

Sakura shook her head, poking again, "I think you're right Aya-chan."

"Of course, I am!" Aya nodded, poking as well. "None of our own just won't do." She paused a moment, and to everyone's shock, she cupped her hand against Omi's breast.

"A-aya-chan!!" Omi squeaked again.

"_Aya_!!" Ran scolded for the umpteenth time that morning.

"Three girls molesting each other." Yohji was snickering. "This is fulfilling every straight man's wildest sex fantasy." He grinned and patted Ken on the head. "Enjoy it while you can, Ken-ken."

"Yohji!! This isn't funny!!" Ken yelled, fighting back his nosebleed _again_.

"Omi… You're a lucky, lucky boy… or girl…"

"Yohji-kun!!" Omi growled, still blushing.

"I can't really tell what size you need, Omi-nii!" Aya turned back to Omi, "We'll need to get your sizes so that we can get you some _proper_ clothes."

"I'll go get the measuring tape!" Sakura offered before bounding out of the room.

"We'll have to do _without_ a bra for today. It's good that the material of that blouse is thick."

"Aya…" Ran interrupted. "Are you sure you want to talk about this with us in the room?"

"Oh it's fine, niichan!" Aya waved him off. "I don't think any of you are _actually _going to try molesting Omi-nii."

"You don't know them that well then," Omi grumbled.

"First up, we're shopping for bras tomorrow so we'll need to move the shifts around."

"Shopping for _bras_?!" Omi squeaked.

"I'm back!" Sakura returned, measuring tape in hand. 

"Great!" Aya took the tape from her and, to everyone's dismay, very casually looped it around Omi's chest. Omi looked ready to faint.

"Thirty-six!" she announced.

Ran blinked.

Ken fell out of his chair.

Sakura gaped as she listed it down, "Wow! Omi-kun!"

Yohji whistled. "Not bad, Omittchi. You're… gifted."

Omi stared at everyone. "Wh-what? I-it's not _that _big is it?"

"For a Western girl, maybe it isn't," Aya said idly as she looped the tape around Omi's waist. "For an Asian and with your height? You're… above average."

Ken coughed on the ground. "Way above…" 

"Twenty-six!" Aya announced again before bringing the tape around Omi's hips. "Thirty-eight!"

"36-26-38!" Sakura confirmed. 

Yohji whistled again. "With those sizes, you'll be fighting the laddies away, Omittchi."

"Yohji-kun!" Omi was blushing way too red.

"Looks like we're using the white skirt after all," Aya said as she put away the tape. "Your hips are too wide for my denim one."

"I-I-I'm…. w-wearing a _skirt_!?" Omi squeaked.

"Geez… Get used to it, Omi-nii! You're a girl now!"

"I-isn't it uncomfortable?" 

"Of course, not, Omi-kun!"

"Now hurry up! We gotta go back upstairs to check if you fit the clothes!" 

"What?" Yohji put a hand to his chest as if offended. "You aren't going to dress Omi up down here? We would really have enjoyed the show."

"Fork off, Yohji-nii."

Ran had finally decided to give up scolding her. At least she had the decency to use a similar word instead of actually blaspheming.

Aya and Sakura whirled around Omi and started pushing her towards where the stairs were. Omi had finally realized that there was no use arguing so she just let them lead the way.

-----*-----

It only took a few minutes. Not very long later, Sakura and Aya reappeared. Sakura cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. The three other members of Weiss looked up.

"And presenting to you all!" Aya grinned, although it almost seemed like there was an evil glint in her eye. "The one and only! The lovely Miss Tsukiyono Omi!"

"Aya-chan! Cut it out!" cried Omi's muffled voice.

There was a moment's pause in which nothing happened.

Sakura blinked and called out. "Omi-kun?"

"I'm _not _showing myself in these clothes!"

"Omi-nii!" Aya yelled, "You come out here right this instant!"

"NO!"

Sakura sighed. Aya groaned, stomped back and disappeared again. There was the sound of two muffled, slightly angry voices for a moment. Finally, Aya reappeared again, with a female figure in tow.

"There!" she said. She held out her arms and gestured to the girl. "As I said! I am proud to present our lovely Tsukiyono Omi!"

There was dead silence for a moment. Three pairs of wide eyes stared at the figure that was standing before them, fidgeting and looking down and away.

She was dressed in a somewhat fitting sweater-like blouse, long-sleeved with a turtleneck, and a short, white pleated skirt that reached halfway down her thigh. She also wore dark blue socks and a pair of white sneakers, and her hair was brushed through neatly and slightly held back by the very same blue headband Aya was talking about.

Ran's eyes widened. Ken's jaw dropped.

"Omittchi!" Yohji grinned. "You look great!"

Omi looked up a bit, smiling weakly. "Y-you think so? I-I don't know…" She started grabbing at the hem of the skirt, pulling on it a little. "I-I think it's a little too short."

"Of course not!" Sakura shook her head. "It looks perfect on you!"

Aya nodded her agreement. "And you've got the legs to show off anyway!"

Omi was still tugging on the skirt. She turned to the others and asked, "Aya-kun? What do you think?"

Ran shook his head and muttered. "Hn."

"Nii_chan_…" Aya pouted. She did _not_ want her work of art to be treated that way.

Ran let out a sigh and said, "Omi looks good."

"See?" Sakura giggled. "Even Ran-kun thinks so!"

Omi still wasn't convinced. She suspected Ran only said that to get Aya off his back. So instead, she turned to the last occupant of the room and asked, "Ken-kun? What about you?"

Ken blinked once. Twice. He shook his head and picked up his jaw from the floor.

"I… Um… I… Well…" He gaped a little, making his mouth open and close for a while. "W-… wow, Omi… _Wow_… Y-you… you look…" He swallowed, trying to moisten his dry throat. "You look incredible…"

Omi blinked and actually blushed. "A-arigatou, Ken-kun."

Yohji raised an eyebrow. Sakura and Aya exchanged wide-eyed looks.

Ken suddenly shook his head, and slapped it a little. "Agh! Sorry, Omi! I'm gawking again…" He looked around nervously and said. "A-aren't we supposed to be opening in a bit?"

"O-of course!" Omi agreed when Ran had nodded as well. She hurried to the front of the shop and started making preparations to open. 

"Well, I'm off now," Yohji said with a wave. He turned away from them and headed for the front of the shop.

"And where are _you_ off to, mister?" Aya frowned.

"Out. Later!"

"Yohji-nii!" But it was too late. He had already disappeared.

Aya groaned and turned to everyone else. "Sakura-chan and I have to go too."

"Hai! I've got a project for school and Aya-chan offered to help me."

"You guys are going to be fine on your own?"

"Of course, A-aya-chan! Sakura-chan!" Ken was still a little restless. "We're okay."

"Great!" Aya took Sakura's hand and they zipped out together. "We'll see you all later!"

The three who remained watched the two girls leave before continuing with their preparations. It took only a little while longer before they were ready. 

"All right." Omi took a deep breath and flipped the 'closed' sign to 'open'. "Here goes."

It was time to face the fangirls.

-----*-----

This went longer than expected.

omiclones@hotmail.com


	4. Ken and Kasumi

**Misaki:** Yep, they do have the same passion. And_ I _don't think there's anything wrong with being a tomboy, but Aya-chan had a new doll to play with! **A Spell: **Yep, probably because of Tsuzuki. And the nosebleed is more fun to mention other than that _other_ indicator, which is just plain hentai. **Misura:** Ken's just fun to pick on, period. XD

I keep getting a request for a certain something to happen… Lemme just say that… I already hd plans on whether I'd do that or not… And as for name… I already had a name before I uploaded this. The name only appears now, because _they _only thought of it now. Why'd I use this name? It's a little play on something that I might reveal later.

_Chapter 3_

Omi moved from one side of the shop to the other, carrying two flower pots. She was scowling and mumbling to herself.

"Something wrong, Omi?" Ken asked, keeping his voice low in case there were nearby customers.

"These are kinda heavy…" Omi grumbled.

"Want me to carry them for you?"

"Sure… If you want to have breasts of your own."

Ken made a silly face, "O-oh… I thought you meant the pots…"

Omi set down the pots, still scowling. "How do real girls handle it?"

"Um… They're… probably used to it?"

There was a sudden commotion from the front of the shop. Both teenagers looked up to see that the fangirls have finally arrived.

"Huh?!"

"Wai! Where's Omi-kun?!"

"Who's that girl back there?!"

Omi and Ken both sweatdropped at the fourth of the girls that were whining and complaining. Ran growled a bit at the noise, but didn't yell at them like he used to. Ever since Aya had woken up, he was still quiet and still a biting asshole, but he was easier on everyone.

Some girls finally moved in, and one eagerly tried to catch Ken's attention. "Ken-san!! Who's this?"

"Hai!!" The other girls agreed. 

Ken blinked, and took a glance at Omi for her approval. Omi nodded. He sighed and turned back to the girls. "She's… Omi's cousin." 

"So where's Omi-kun?!" One of the girls whined.

Ken blanked out for a moment, "Omi? Oh… Um.. He's…" he shot Omi a panicked look. "He's…"

"He's out of town for a while," Omi smiled sweetly at everyone. "Some project for school, apparently. And I'm here to visit some of my friends," she made a very girlish giggle that made Ken raise an eyebrow. "And he let me live in his apartment. In exchange, I have to take care of his job too."

"No _way_!!"

"You're _living_ with _them_?!"

"You are so _lucky_!!"

Omi winced. She didn't see why this was such a big deal.

"So what's your name?" One of the scowling girls asked.

"Um… Name?" Omi blinked.

"Ah!" Ken looked around for help but Aya-chan was still out doing that something with Sakura and Yohji was still nowhere to be found. Ran had caught notice of them and had come closer but didn't look like he was going to lend a hand. Omi still seemed to be thinking.

"Well, her name is… That is…" Ken scratched his head. "Um… O… mi…o……"

"Kasumi!"

Ran raised an eyebrow. Ken blinked and turned to Omi. "Ka… sumi?"

Omi just smiled that sugary sweet smile again. "That's right. My name's Kasumi."

"Omiyo Kasumi?" A girl asked, eyes wide in confusion.

"Oh! No…" Omi laughed and shook her head. "Just Miyo… My name's Miyo Kasumi." She reached up and slapped Ken on the back… hard… "Ken-kun here likes to get a little tongue-tied, doesn't he?"

Ken hacked and coughed, and glared at her, "Right…… Kasumi-chan…"

"Well then, Kasumi!" One of the girls called. Omi looked up. "I'd like to have these flowers. Could you arrange them for me? I hope you can imitate Omi-kun's style… He does the flowers _so _well…"

Omi smiled as she took the flowers, "It won't be a problem." 

"I'll go handle the other customers, I guess," Ken moved away from her. Ran nodded before following. 

Omi set herself down at the table. She hadn't been able to work long when it happened. There was a tap on her shoulder. Omi looked up. There were three girls standing there. And they didn't look friendly.

"Hey, there… _Kasumi_……" one of them snarled.

Omi didn't like the look on her face, nor the sound of her voice. Still, she tried to smile, "Oh… Um… May I help you with something?"

The girl laughed, snidely. So did the other girls. They started moving in. 

Omi abandoned the arrangement she was working on and shrank away, backing into a wall. She looked up desperately, but Ran was tending to a customer and Ken was too far to see what was happening. She looked back at the girls.

"No help needed. We just wanted… a little chat," The girl said sweetly. Almost too sweetly. "I'm Rika. And these are Hikari and Tsubame."

"See… We've been going to this shop way too long…" Tsubame said. "Far too long, trying to get these guys to notice us."

"You understand, of course?" Hikari nodded. "They're all _way_ too gorgeous to pass up."

"But, then you come waltzing in… just like that!" 

"As if you actually _belonged _here!"

"And holding up those melons like a total slut!"

Omi sweatdropped. She didn't know she was holding up "those melons". Frankly, she was usually just standing there. Was it supposed to be a crime for girls to do it in the presence of other rabid girls? This… "holding up of melons"?!

_Wait a minute… Melons??_ She blinked and looked down. _They aren't _that _big are they??_

"You're moving in on our territory, Kasumi-_chan­_."

"We don't like that."

Omi temporarily wondered if Aya and Sakura went through this.

"So we're going to get some things straight." Rika, apparently their ringleader, smirked.

"Yohji's mine…" said Hikari. Figured. She seemed to be the oldest.

"Aya-san belongs to _me_…" said Tsubame.

A smirk was still on Rika's face as she concluded. "So that leaves Ken for me. If you make a move on _any_ of them, you are going down. Simple enough for you?"

Omi blinked around at them. A sudden, insane thought came to her. She had no idea why she asked. But she asked anyway.

"None of you like m-… Omi…?" She wasn't sure if she should feel grateful or insulted.

"Omi?" Tsubame laughed.

Rika rolled her eyes. "Omi's way below us… he's such a whiny baby…"

"We're after the more mature type…" Hikari looked at her nails, "Much more mature."

Okay… _Now_, Omi _knew_ she felt insulted. 

"I am _not_ a whiny baby!"

The three girls blinked at her.

"……… he…" Omi mentally slapped herself for the slip-up. "He doesn't whine and he's no baby!! I'm sorry to hear you think that of m- him! And just so you know, I'm not interested in any of the others. They're like my brothers!" When the girls raised suspicious eyebrows, she corrected herself again with another mental slap. "… even though I've only known them for some time, but it feels like I've known them for _much_ longer." She shook her head, sadly. "And I feel so sorry for Aya-chan and Sakura-chan, knowing that they've gone through the same thing that I have just now."

"Aya's sister? And Tomoe?"

The girls looked at each other, and laughed.

"What's so funny?" 

"Oh nothing… It's ridiculous that you should pity them. It's a little… misplaced."

"We didn't _need_ to have a talk with _them_."

Omi stared again, "Why not?"

Rika narrowed her eyes. She stepped forward and jabbed a finger at Omi. "See…" she looked at Omi, starting from her feet and up to her face. "They weren't that much of a _threat_."

Omi gaped, aghast. Especially when she had seen that the girl's scrutiny had lingered on her chest for a moment longer than the rest. Of all the superficial… 

"Listen here," she growled. "You have no right to say that about them. It's not as if you girls are anything special, _unlike_ my two friends! They are _much_ better than you!"

The three girls gaped. Hikari looked to say something but Omi had already continued.

"And I refuse to take all this crap from you. Ken-kun, Yohji-kun and Aya-kun are all great guys and they all deserve people much _better_ than you. They –  _and_ Omi – are all _way_ above the likes of you."

Rika scoffed, "We'll see about that."

"Om-…Kasumi-chan?" 

All four girls turned to see Ken had arrived. Rika immediately smiled sweetly at him. "Ken-san! So glad you could be here!"

Ken raised an eyebrow at the girl and then turned to Omi. "Is everything all right here, Kasumi-chan?"

"Oh don't worry, Ken-kun!" Omi faked a laugh. "Everything's perfectly under control." She frowned, "Nee, _girls_?"

Rika glared back. "Right. We were just leaving…" she looked up and smiled again at Ken. "We hope we could come by again later, Ken-san!"

The other two girls nodded. Tsubame paused to wave at Ran on the way out. The redhead appeared to have ignored her.

"You okay, Omittchi?" Ken asked in a low voice as soon as the girls were out of sight.

"I'm fine," Omi muttered. "You be careful of that Rika." She moved back to the table she had been working at. "I'm finishing that arrangement and I'm outta here."

"Why?"

"Ken-kun, the longer I stay here, the more a catfight could happen." Omi scowled and folded her arms, "Apparently, I'm a _threat_ to these girls' territories."

Ken blinked, "Why would that be?"

Omi raised an eyebrow at him, then pointed to her own chest. "These have officially been referred to as 'melons'."

An awkward cough. "I-I see…"

"I'm done here," Omi picked up the bouquet she just crafted. "Could you give these to the girl who asked for them? Tell her Kasumi's sure that Omi would've been glad to do it if he was here." 

She smiled when Ken smiled. "And when Aya-chan comes back, tell her I'm really sorry I couldn't stay out here longer. I'll probably just hide out upstairs until the coast's clear again."

Ken took the bouquet and saluted, "You can count on me, sir… uh… _ma'am_… no wait! Sir!" he grinned, sheepishly. "Ah whatever."

Omi rolled her eyes and grinned back, "We can talk later if you want."

"You know I always expect you up there."

Omi waved goodbye again and left. 

-----*-----

She really didn't come down for the rest of the day, which was probably a good thing because the shop was packed to the time that they closed.

Aya and Sakura were disappointed when they had returned from their project. Apparently, they wanted to keep Omi on display for everyone. Aya let Ken go off ahead while she, Sakura and Ran finished up. Yohji was still nowhere to be found at that point. They all assumed that he was out on yet another one of his 'hot dates'.

So Ken spent the rest of the afternoon, bumming in his apartment. He wasn't sure if he should check on Omi. And besides, he was scared of barging in on her while she was indecent. 

It wasn't really a problem before, but that was when they were both 'he's.

Not that he'd actually done it though.

Ken lay back on his bed. He really wasn't able to sleep. This whole thing with Omi and 'Kasumi' was just weighing too much on his mind. Not to mention that he was starting to find Omi quite attractive.

He shook his head. _Bad_ _idea_, he told himself. _Very bad idea to get attracted to your best friend. Your _male_ best friend, I might add. Him being a girl now will not change a thing._

_Though…… 'Kasumi' is _still _pretty hot._

There was a soft knock on his door, interrupting his thoughts. "Come in!"

"Ken-kun?" a small voice said as the door opened. Speaking of 'Kasumi'. Noone else came into his apartment at this time, after all.

Ken tilted his head towards the newcomer, "Hai, Om-…………"

He almost fell out of the bed from the sight at his door. Now, it really wasn't much of a bad thing. Omi was wearing a very loose sleeveless shirt and a pair of the usual tiny tight shorts.

Under normal circumstances, Ken wouldn't have minded at all. It was a hot night and Omi probably just wanted to keep cool while sleeping. And Omi always came up when he couldn't sleep and wanted some night time company.

But considering that there was way too much leg, that those hips were jutting out way too sexily, and Omi's chest seemed like it was going to pop out from the top of his… HER!… shirt… 

Ken realized these definitely weren't normal circumstances…

Obliviously, Omi came in, "Ken-kun? Something wrong?"

"N-no! O-of course not!" Ken sat up, still watching his best friend come on. Somehow, his eyes kept straying from Omi's face. "O-omi… did you h-have to wear that?"

"It's hot!" Omi pouted, her lips pursed together. She climbed into the bed and sat in front of Ken, cross-legged. Ken's throat dried up a bit.

"Wh-what are you doing up here?"

"I can't sleep. What's wrong? I always come up here when I can't sleep at this time, don't I? And I told you that I was coming up, just this morning." 

"U-uh…" Ken's eyes left Omi's face again. "Y-you went up here… wearing just that??"

Omi tilted her head. "What's wrong with doing that?"

"Omi…" Ken swallowed a bit, trying to resist his hormones. "In case you forgot... You're a girl now… You're kinda… putting yourself on display…"

Omi's eyes widened. "O-oh!" she looked down as she just realized it now. "Oops."

"I-it's all right…" The brunette coughed. "L-looks like I'll have to get used to it."

"Yeah, you better." Omi warned him. Then she patted him in concern.  "So, how's your head?"

"Fine, cept that you've been pounding on it."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well, I never realized you were a hentai before, Ken-kun."

"Hey! I was _shocked_ all right? You have _your_ best friend turn into a girl!"

Omi made a lopsided grin, "It's funny imagining you as a girl, Ken-kun. I don't think you'd make a very good one though."

"Heeyyy…" Ken narrowed his eyes. "And you're saying _you'd _do a better job? _Kasumi_?"

"As a matter of fact, I think I've done quite well for my first day," she said, smugly.

"……… Yeah, I guess you're right. You actually make a really great girl, Omi."

Omi frowned. "Okay. Now I don't know if I should be flattered or insulted." 

Ken laughed and poked her nose. "Take it as a compliment, Omi. Just don't overdo it, okay?" He thought for a moment longer, eying Omi up and down again. "Hm… There _are_ some advantages to this…"

"Like what?"

The grin on Ken's face was quite evil. "Like… What's it like being a girl? You _gotta_ tell me everything."

Omi rolled her eyes. "You really are a hentai."

"Apparently, you guys have already established that," Ken frowned. "Come on! Some guys _are _curious you know."

Omi finally smiled at that. "Okay …" she thought for a moment. "Weeelll… you already know about the breasts being uncomfortable. Sure guys think they look great, but I can't stand _having _them!"

Ken laughed.

"It's also kinda awkward having to sit down to take a piss," Omi continued.

"I could imagine!" Ken stuck out his tongue.

"Maybe not all girls are like this, but some are very easily threatened by new girls. And they like to exaggerate. I hope."

"Like those ones you saw earlier?"

"Don't _remind _me!" Omi grinned again. "And though a skirt can be a little uncomfortable at first, it is kinda breezy to wear one."

Ken almost fell backward, trying hard not to laugh. Omi rolled her eyes, waiting for Ken to sober up again. 

"Anything else?" Ken asked as one of the sleeves fell over Omi's shoulder. He watched it… then his gaze wandered down a little lower…

Omi frowned a bit. "I've confirmed that guys really do stare at breasts too much."

Ken flinched and forced himself to look back up at Omi's face. "Sorry."

She sighed. "It's okay, I guess. Probably another thing I'm supposed to get used to."

"Maybe," Ken agreed as he lay down, folding his arms behind his head. 

Omi sighed and lay down beside him. She looked up at the ceiling for a moment. 

"Ken-kun?"

"Yep?"

"This whole me-turning-into-a-girl thing… It's not gonna affect our friendship, right?"

"Nah," Ken shook his head fiercely. "No way I wanna ruin that."

"You sure about that?"

"Of course I am."

There was a sort of silence between them for a while.

Omi finally sighed again, "I'm sorry, Ken-kun! It's just that… this is kind of a big thing, isn't it? There's gonna be a lot of changes, and probably a lot of ridiculous things and it's just going to be crazy!"

"Omi," Ken sighed too. "We're gonna be there, all right? There's me, and Yohji, and Aya… even Sakura-chan and Aya-chan!"

"… yeah…"

"So don't worry too much," he turned to her and smiled. "Hey, if it helps, I'll be there for ya the whole time, even if I _do _get bruised more often."

Omi giggled a bit. "I'll stop bruising you if you stop staring."

He rolled his eyes. "I'll try, okay? Anyway, Omi. If you need anything, just ask, and I'll do it."

"Anything? You promise?"

"Sure, why not?"

Omi grinned and hugged him. "Thanks, Ken-kun."

Ken smiled and hugged back for a while, then made a face when something soft came into contact with his chest. "Err… Omi… This… might not be a good idea…"

"Hm?" Omi looked down and eeped. "Oh right!" She moved away from him, fixing her shirt and folding her arms across her chest.

"M-maybe… I should sleep on the floor for tonight."

"G-good idea!"

Ken got off of the bed and went to his closet for his spare mat, blanket and pillow. He came back, dropped his stuff on the floor by the bed and turned to Omi. "Hey, Omi-……"

He trailed off when he realized that Omi had fallen asleep. Ken shook his head. Poor kid must have been tired already, and was just unable to sleep in her own place.

Ken laid out his stuff and looked back up at Omi on his bed. She was curled up tightly, murmuring soft nonsense to the air around her. He smiled a bit, reached up and pulled the blanket over her shoulders.

"Oyasumi, Omi."

-----*-----

Those last four paragraphs were _not _supposed to happen… *beats up her muses* Then again, I couldn't think of another way to end the chapter. *revives muses again* 

I don't own _Mata Natsu ga Kita_, btw. You'll understand why I mentioned this soon.

omiclones@hotmail.com 


	5. Nightmare shopping

**Everyone who commented on my muses: **I revived them again! See?! *points to her poor bandaged but alive muses*

**Hoshi-sensei:** Omi was wrapped in his thick jackets for a while and lying down, so noone noticed until Ken realized. They saw the size better when he was in a t-shirt. And of course, those 'nasty girls' were exaggerating.

**Ange:** I appreciate the plea to update, but please just click on the submit button only once or be careful with your connection. I was lucky that you reviewed anonymously or I would have had five extra reviews. _

Ooh… Fun… XD

_Chapter 4_

"No."

"But _Ken-kun_!"

"No way! Absolutely no _fucking _way!"

"Please?! Ken-kun, you _promised_!"

"Omi, this is _not_ part of that agreement!"

"Ken-kun, you said that you'd do _anything_ if I asked!"

"OMI! There is absolutely no WAY I am going _bra-shopping_ with you and Aya-chan!!"

"Keeen-kuuuuuun……" Omi whined.

_God! He should stop that!_ Ken screamed in his head. _It's even worse when he's a girl! _

"Omi! Why are you asking _me_?! I thought you were going with Sakura-chan!"

"She got busy at the last moment," Omi pouted. "Aya-kun isn't gonna do it, and Yohji-kun'll be more trouble than help! I can already _see_ him picking out the craziest underwear there! And asking if he can give second opinions or something! That leaves _you_!"

"But you're still going with Aya-chan too, right?!"

"I-I can't go with just her! I need more support! Please, Ken-kun?" Omi pleaded.

"No, Omi, I…" Ken trailed off, his eyes widening. 

Omi's eyes were watering and her lip was quivering. She had her hands clasped in front of her, half-begging. Ken couldn't bring himself to tear his eyes away. 

"Omi… No… Please… Not the pout… _Anything _but the pout!"

Omi continued to sniffle at him, successfully looking like a badly beaten stray kitten.

 "Omi!" Ken cried, exasperated.

It was bad enough that Ken had a hard time resisting 'the pout' before when Omi was still a guy. However, in Omi's current female state, with Ken's raging hormones and possibly some pheromones on Omi's part, it was apparently ten times more effective.

"Fine! I'll go!" he finally conceded. He glared at Omi, "You are _so_ going to pay for this one, though…"

Omi magically brightened, "Yeah!!" she jumped up, threw her arms around Ken's neck and pecked him on the cheek.

Ken froze. He stared at Omi, barely bringing a hand up to touch the cheek were Omi had just kissed him. Omi gasped and pushed herself away. She stared back.

"I… wasn't supposed to do that…"

"Um… Right…"

"I wasn't really thinking! M-maybe it's just some girl thing…"

"Yeah, maybe."

"We just forget it happened!"

"Damn straight we will…"

There was an awkward silence for a while.

"So… Let's go?"

"Yeah, let's go!"

-----*-----

Ken looked around nervously, asking himself for the twentieth time that day why he let Omi talk him into this. Curse that damned _pout_!

Omi had managed to escape Aya's fashion-smart grasp that morning and was dressed in a regular T-shirt and jeans (much to Aya's dismay). She would have looked like her old male self if it wasn't for the two clips in her hair… and of course, the chest.

"Really, Omi," Ken grumbled. "I don't understand how we didn't see it and Yohji didn't feel it when he was carrying you home."

Omi sighed. "I think that the stuff took a while before it could really take effect, Ken-ku-…"

She trailed off when they finally neared the lingerie section of the department store they had chosen to inspect. Aya instantly went in, looking through the racks of female underwear.

Omi and Ken were frozen a few feet away. Both were staring at the racks with bright red cheeks. Neither looked like they'd dare enter what they deemed as forbidden territory.

"Oh for heaven's sakes!!" Aya cried. She stalked back to Omi grabbed her hand and started pulling.

"No!" Omi yelled, pushing into the ground and pulling back to keep herself rooted to the spot. "I won't go in!! You can't make me!!"

"Stop being such a baby!! You're _eighteen_ for god's sakes!!"

"Kyaaa!! Ken-kun!! Heeelpp!!"

"Tsukiyono Omi!! You are going to go in there and buy yourself a bra right this instant!!" 

Omi's eyes went wide and she shook her off. Aya half-yelped as she lost her balance and bumped into a mannequin.

"Y-you didn't just yell my name in public, did you?" Omi's voice cracked a bit.

Ken put a somewhat shaky, but reassuring hand on her shoulder. "It's okay. Noone we know is around."

Though that was true, he decided not to mention the small crowd that was forming.

Aya straightened the mannequin again before turning to Omi. "Kasumi, then. Come on! You _know_ this is for your own good."

Omi's eyes were filled with fear even though she nodded. She looked up at Ken for help but Ken was also staring ahead in fear.

"O-okay…" he gulped while readjusting the collar of his shirt. "You guys aren't going to take very long, right?"

Aya rolled her eyes and took Omi's arm. She pulled her forward and hissed, "Honestly, Omi-nii… Did you _have _to take _him _along?" 

"Aya-chan! I-I'm really nervous about this! I-I kinda wanted some guy company."

"Omi-nii… You want guy company in _bra_-shopping?? Now hurry up!" She took Omi's arm again and pulled the distraught boy/girl away. 

"Waah! Ken-kun, protect me!!" 

Ken was still frozen to the spot. He wasn't sure if he should follow or if he should stay put or try to disappear _fast_. But when he looked up towards them and saw Omi sending him 'the pout' again, he sighed. 

"Young man, what do you think you are doing here?!"

Ken jumped, and spun around to see the most terrifying sight in the world.

He had faced ruthless and insane businessmen and politicians. He had faced skilled bodyguards and trained fighters. He had faced psychics and mutated humans and altered beings. He had even faced two other groups of assassins, one of which contained four men with psychic abilities, very capable of smashing them to bits.

But nothing could be worse than what he faced now.

An angry motherly woman and scattered behind her were several other girls and women, giving him looks that bore through him, calling him the worst names without even saying any words.

"I-I… I'm… I… that is…" 

"Ken-nii!! Where are you?!"

The women's faces calmed down a bit after they heard the brotherly suffix. _I'm saved! _

"I'm with my sisters here!" he shakily pointed in the direction of the two girls. "And I should really make sure that they don't get lost!"

He ran through the racks, making sure not to look at what they held, making a beeline straight for Aya and Omi. He stopped behind them and bent over to catch his breath.

"What took you so long, Ken-nii?" Aya asked calmly.

"Mob of… angry… women…" he gasped out. "…thinking I'm… a pervert…" 

"Well, they've got that right." 

Even nervous Omi giggled. "Absolutely."

"H-hey! Who _made_ me come here in the first place?!"

Aya rolled her eyes. She took a hanger from the rack and showed it to them. "I kinda like this. What do you think, Kasumi-chan?"

Ken's eyes bulged out and he reached up to try to plug his nose.

"A-aya-chan…" Omi stammered. "D-does it have to be zebra-striped?"

"No? Too bad… I thought it was kinda cute."

"Then you can wear it if you want it!"

"I'd love to, but…" She shook her head. "Niichan would kill me if he finds it. Then again, I don't really care, I can always make him think it's fine. I have him wrapped around my little finger."

Omi and Ken both stared at her.

"But, unfortunately," she sighed. "They don't have it in my size." She returned the hanger and shuffled through again.

"I never thought that Aya-chan could be higher than Aya-kun," Omi whispered.

"Scary girl," Ken nodded in agreement.

"How about this one?"

They both looked up and both their eyes bulged at the lacy bra that Aya was showing them. It frilled up in some places and looked like it had more lace than cloth (_Or whatever other material bras were supposed to be made of,_ they thought).

Ken stared blankly… then fell over. There was a spurting sound that quickly followed, indicating severe blood loss.

Omi was holding a hand to her chest, trying not to have a heart attack. "A-aya-chan… I… Wouldn't it… Isn't that going to be uncomfortable?"

"Really?" Aya looked at it again, blinking. "It isn't, really. I was here with Niichan last month and he bought one like it for me."

Ken promptly sat up, eyes practically falling out of their sockets. "Aya did _what_?!" and he promptly fell backward again.

"A-aya-chan…" Omi said slowly. "That was m-more information than I needed to know."

Aya rolled her eyes, "Don't go thinking weird things about my brother! I picked it out and he just paid for it." She glared down at Ken. "He didn't bleed all over the place like you are, now, Ken-nii."

"C-can we just get another one? Like……" Omi glanced around a bit and pointed. "That one?"

Aya looked up as she returned the hanger. "Oh! You want a wire-frame?"

"A what?"

"A wire-frame!" She took the hanger Omi had pointed to and ran her finger along the bottom of the garment. "It's got an under-wire here."

"Wh-what for?"

"Oh… well… Um… See… it's for better support, I guess!"

"O-okay…"

Seeing as the conversation had calmed down a bit, Ken thought it was a good time for him to try to stand up again.

"Err…" Aya continued. She finally sighed and moved closer to Omi with the bra. "It supports you like _this_."

Omi eeped.

Ken looked back toward the girls just in time for Aya to hold the bra to Omi's chest. He fell again, _This just isn't my day…_

"You understand?" Aya asked.

"K-kinda…" Omi struggled to keep calm. "Umm… I-I… I don't think I need that kind."

"Yeah, well… It _is _a little harder to get used to." She returned the bra. "So what _do_ you want."

"… Um… Wouldn't this one be fine?"

Aya looked and frowned. "But that one's boring!"

_That's the point!_ Omi wanted to scream at her, but didn't like the thought of her possibly tattling to Ran. Omi definitely didn't want a katana in the gut. "Isn't simple good? It would be cheaper and I…  might get used to it faster!"

"Maybe…" Aya sighed and looked at the tags. "Think you're a B-cup or a C-cup?"

"A… what?" Omi blanked.

"…… Never mind. I'll just take both. We need you to try them."

"Wh-what?!"

A groan came from the floor.

"Oh, get over it, Ken-nii." Aya searched the area. "Ah! The dressing room's over there. Let's go!" With the bras in one hand, she tugged on Omi's arm, despite her pleas of "Ken-kun, _help_!"

They left Ken to recover by himself while Aya dragged Omi to the dressing room. She shoved Omi through the curtain and tossed one of the bras over. "Try this one first. If it doesn't fit, I'll have you try the other one. I'll wait here to make sure noone goes in."

There was some momentary silence.

"A-aya-chan?"

"Hai, Om… Kasumi-chan?"

"…… How do you put it on?"

"Oh good _lord_!" Aya slapped her forehead. "Wait, right here."

She left the dressing room and returned to where they had been standing earlier. Sure enough, Ken was still lying there, only half-conscious. She prodded him with her foot. "Oi, Ken-nii."

"E-eh?" Ken blinked and turned his head to her. 

Aya decided to be glad she wore pants that day. "I've got to help Kasumi-chan in the dressing room. Can you come over and keep watch?"

"Th-the dressing room?!"

"Please, Ken-nii??" Aya asked, her eyes widening.

Ken groaned. If there was another second-place expert at 'the pout' after Omi, it was Aya-chan.

When he had finally been able to climb to his feet and Aya had dragged him to the dressing room (despite the strange looks that passing customers were giving them), Aya went through the curtain and left Ken outside.

Ken tapped his foot impatiently, trying his best to ignore the stares and glares he was receiving. 

Not to mention the voices from inside the curtain.

"Hold still, Omi-nii."

"But, Aya-chan…"

"It's okay! We're both girls now, so it should be fine."

"Yaaa!! Ayaaa-chaan!"

Ken blushed, trying not to think of what could be happening in there.

"D-did you have to take it off like that??"

"I told you, Omi-nii… I'm a girl too, so it's _fine_. Now let me put it on you." 

Ken wished he had cotton.

"So how's that?"

"……… Okay, I guess… It's little uncomfortable though."

"Always is, at first. You'll get used to it. Though it does look a little tight… Here, try the other one."

"O-okay…"

Ken had a sudden thought. Here he was, a _guy_, standing outside a dressing room with two girls dressing each other inside. It was like Yohji said before. It was a straight man's fantasy. 

And it's not like he'd never seen Omi topless before…

……Of course that was when Omi was a guy…

Ken took a deep breath. The curtain wasn't very tall actually. Why, a person his height could just stand up straighter and try to stand on his toes to get a glimpse of what was happening inside! Which was exactly what he was trying to do now.

He could see the top of a mirror and wall. He tried to look a bit higher.

Still wall. A bit higher.

A bit of blonde hair. Aha! Those are Omi's! Some more…

Some dark hair and more of the top of Omi's head, but he still couldn't see what was happening. Higher.

Hm… The dark hair was missing now… He could only see Omi's head. Maybe some more.

The curtain was suddenly yanked open a little. Ken jumped back and looked away immediately, covering his rapidly reddening ears and hoping noone knew what he was doing.

Aya kept the curtain closed so that Ken couldn't see inside, but open enough for her to peek out.

"I was just going to tell you we're almost done." Aya smirked a bit. "Don't tell me you wanted to give a second opinion."

There was a mutter of "Ken-kun no hentai." on the other side of the curtain.

"N-no!" Ken said, still not looking in her direction. "O-of course not."

"I didn't think so."

Aya's head disappeared again and the curtain closed. 

After a few more moments, both girls emerged. 

"Hentai…" Omi glared.

"I always thought you were better than that, Ken-nii." Aya said, disapprovingly. "I'll go ask for about four more of this kind and pay for them, nee?"

She left.

"I still say you were the one who dragged me here," Ken grumbled.

"Well, I forgot that _you_ were a hentai too!" Omi retorted.

"Wow! You forgot after you couldn't stop telling me that I was one for a whole day?"

"Yeah, well you pretended to be nice to me last night!"

"I was being nice on purpose!"

"And you still didn't want to come today even when you promised?!"

"I thought that something like this would happen!!"

Omi folded her arms and Ken glared.

The long silence was broken when Aya returned with a paper bag. "Done!" She stopped and looked between the two of them. She sighed. "Are you two fighting?"

They both didn't answer her.

Aya sighed again, "Oh stop it." She smiled a bit. "I've lived with you guys for some months now and it's always looked like you two are best friends. So, come on… Don't fight."

Omi unfolded her arms and Ken's glare softened, but they still didn't say anything.

Aya looked at Omi, "Omi-nii… I know it's weird seeing Ken-nii like this, but actually, most guys are like that. They're all hentai."

Omi frowned. "I wasn't."

"Err… That's because that's _you_, Omi-nii."

"…… Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

Intelligent Aya turned her attention to Ken, "Ken-nii, I know it's hard to accept it, but Omi-nii's a girl now. It's only temporary but you'll get used to it, I'm sure." 

"………… Yeah…" Ken looked up at Omi and smiled. Omi returned the smile. Ken held out a hand, "Friends again?"

"Hai," Omi accepted it and shook. "Best friends." She paused. "Ah what the heck!" 

She dropped Ken's hand and tackled him.

"HEY!"

Aya raised her eyebrow at the tussle that ensued, but then she just laughed and shook her head. "This is not a good place, you idiots. We're still in the lingerie department. You can maul each other when we get back."

Ken and Omi stopped with their mini-wrestle to look up at her. Ken had managed to maneuver himself over Omi and Omi's hands were pushing at his chin and his chest. Ken had one hand on Omi's shoulder and the other on…

Aya winced, "Um… Ken-nii………"

Ken yelped. Omi blushed. They immediately got up and brushed themselves off.

"Sorry, Omi."

"N-no.. My fault…"

There was a bit of awkward silence for a while. 

Omi broke it, "U-um… so… what are we going to do now?"

Aya brightened a bit. "Well.. You know… I was thinking… Omi-n-… Kasumi-chan really can't borrow my clothes forever… So… I was thinking that we can go to some other stores…" 

"…More……"

"…… Shopping…?"

"Of course!" Aya tapped a finger against her chin. "I think there's this outfit in the store on the other side of the mall that Kasumi-chan would look really good in."

Ken and Omi gave each other looks.

Aya turned away from them, "Then again, there are some really good bargains right here, and the clothes aren't bad." 

[zip!]

[zip!]

"It's all a matter of finding the right clothes for the right prices! It's simple, really… Nee, guys?" 

There was no response.

"Uh… Guys?"

Still no response.

"Guys?!" Aya turned toward them again and facefaulted. 

Apparently, in fear of what else could happen that day, Ken and Omi had disappeared.

Aya stamped her foot and glared at their wake.

"Boys…"

-----*-----

lol… I'm fond of abrupt endings.

Decided to make Aya-chan the peacemaker because I realized people might be annoyed by her.

omiclones@hotmail.com 


	6. Chaos at the Koneko

**Hoshi-sensei:** Well… Aya-chan is obsessed with 'Kasumi' now. Sooo… Blame her… Or maybe she had other plans

**Shy: **There's a reason why I chose Omi's name to be Kasumi. Yes, at first it was because of the similarity, but there's another reason now. XD It shall be revealed much later.

Wahahahaha!! *plays episodes 5-8 of Gluhen over and over on the DVD player* …… Sorry… This show has officially driven me crazy… It's almost worse than when I found the translations for Dramatic Precious. I _need_ that second DVD.

… And I am boring you so on to the fanfic.

Oh wait… Words of warning… I have started a new school year, and I've realized that school greatly interferes with my creative juices, so this fic will most probably slow down for a while (like it did just now). I would love it if I really can continue with this same pace, but I highly doubt it. 

_Chapter 5_

"What did you two do to Aya-chan yesterday?"

"Hm?" 

Omi had just left her apartment, dressed as the way that was she was the previous day. Once again, Aya hadn't been able to get a hold of her and she had been free to choose whatever she had wanted.

Of course, now, there was the issue of the new bra. Aya had presented her with the three pairs (though more accurately, shoved them in her face) that she had bought the previous day (_What happened to the other two? _Omi wondered). 

Omi was fidgeting a bit, still trying to get used to the discomfort when she exited her room.

Yohji had been waiting outside her door, leaning against the wall, arms folded across his chest. He had an amused smirk on his face.

"I asked what you and Ken-ken did to Aya-chan yesterday. She was in a foul mood when she got back… by herself, I might add."

Omi winced, "Um… H-how foul?"

Yohji still had that amused look on his face. "I'll put it this way… We've got a half-cranky, half-scared Fujimiya Ran downstairs. Did you know that he had to sleep in the basement?"

Omi eeped.

"And from what I hear, Ken's been complaining that she's been yelling orders from the room. She's quiet now, so I think that's why Ken-ken's just catching up on sleep now."

Omi decided not to answer anything. She just darted past Yohji for the stairs. Yohji laughed again and followed.

-----*-----

"What the-?!!"

Sakura had a slightly terrified look as she turned around to the two newcomers. Ran was only half-conscious; Sakura appeared to have been trying to get him to respond but Ran wouldn't budge.

But that wasn't why their youngest worker seemed scared. Not at all.

The shop hadn't opened yet, but it sounded like there was some commotion going on outside. There was a lot of yelling and even sounds of a possible fight. 

"The hell?" Yohji mumbled.

Sakura immediately rushed over to them, clasping her hands in front of her, pleading. "Please, do something!! It's been going on for some time now and I was trying to tell Ran-kun to stop it, but he's just been… he's not doing anything!! So…"

Ran looked up when he heard his name and just grunted. His eyes seemed a bit red from lack of sleep but he also looked like he was determined to stay where he was.

When Omi came past, she asked, "Aya-kun… wh-why did you stay downstairs last night?"

Ran only mumbled, "Aya locked me out."

"Then what is she doing now?" 

"Still locked in there."

Omi winced. "Aren't you going to try to talk to her or something?"

Ran looked up at her, his eyes a bit wide with incredulity. "Hell, no."

Omi facefaulted.

"Yohji-kun!! Omi-kun!!" Sakura cried again. "It's getting worse!!"

Omi finally diverted her attention back to the storefront. With Yohji's help, she opened the front of the shop to discover that already there was a small crowd of girls hovering outside. 

…… And a smaller crowd of high school boys. And there seemed to be some sort of brawl going on.

Yohji had stepped closer, whistling. "Damn. Those boys are getting rowdy."

Some of the boys were yelling. The girls shrieked a bit now and then, and there were some angry murmurs. 

One boy, who looked to be older than her by a few months, or perhaps a year, was holding his cheek. A taller boy was before him, glaring, being held back by some of his companions. Around them, some of the others were muttering and grumbling.

"I thought you said there was a hot new chick here!"

Omi eeped. Yohji had an amused look on his face.

"There _was_! I saw her a couple of days ago when my sister wanted to get flowers for Kaasan!"

"Then where is she?"

"She wasn't here yesterday either!" Another guy complained.

"Maybe she has her days off now!"

There were more angry mutters that circled through the small group of boys. One of them spoke up again. "Remind us again why we're looking for her."

The boy in the middle smirked. "She's Tsukiyono's cousin."

There was a round of silence for a while. Eyes widened and jaws dropped. Wheels turned as imaginations put this information to mental imagery.

That had decided it for everyone. There were suddenly a lot of excited yells. Then another bout of incoherent angry ones and the makings of what looked to be another brawl.

Yohji decided he had heard enough and cleared his throat.

The boys stopped arguing and looked up at him.

Yohji frowned a little at them. "Ah! I just wanted to announce that the Koneko has opened. Ladies!" He grinned broadly as he gestured toward the half-frightened girls nearby. "Come right in. Aya, Sakura-chan and I will be happy to take care of your needs."

Some of the girls giggled, while others sighed in relief. Some of them began piling inside.

The playboy turned his attention back to the rest, "Ah! And for you, _fellows_……" he gestured to the side. "I'd like to introduce Kasumi-chan……"

He stopped when he saw that Omi wasn't there. He turned a bit and found her hiding behind him.

"Yohji-kun… no…" she wailed. "They're going to tear me apart!"

"Now, now, Kasumi-chan! It's all right…" he yanked her arm and brought her into view. He nodded apologetically to the boys. "She's just a little shy, her being new and all. But I reassure you, you will all be in good hands with her."

Before Omi knew it, she was alone with the rabid boys.

Rabid _fanboys_.

"Y-yohji-kun!! Wait!!" she managed to shriek out before her voice was drowned out. 

"K-kasumi-chan was it?" One of them asked excitedly.

Omi gulped, "U-uh… y-yes.. Miyo Kasu-…"

"You're Tsukiyono's cousin?!"

"Th-that's rig-."

"Are you new in town?"

"I…"

"Do you need someone to show you around?"

"Are you attending at Hokusei?"

"Do you need help with schoolwork?"

"Are you free Friday night?"

"How about Saturday?"

Omi's eyes were bulging out of her head with each question. She couldn't even get a word in. And the more she couldn't say anything, the more the boys were all pressing in. She was sure they were going to trample her at any moment.

Finally, she couldn't take it and screamed. 

"HELP!!!"

Sakura was quite wide-eyed as she watched the boys move in. There were flailing arms somewhere in the middle, but she couldn't really tell. 

She looked around and saw the other girls were mostly giggling, gushing, or looking at plants so she moved closer to Yohji to whisper concernedly.

"Yohji-san?"

"Yes, Sakura-chan?"

"Are you sure…" she paused to check if anyone was listening. "Are you sure Omi-kun is going to be fine in there?"

"Bah… He can handle it…"

"Yohji-kun!! Aya-kun!! HEELPP!!" Omi shrieked again.

"…Okay… maybe we should save him…"

"Damnit…"

The two of them turned toward the new voice. Ken had arrived, grumbling to himself. His eyes were as red as Ran's, meaning he probably hadn't gotten much sleep either.

"Ho, Ken-ken! What's up?" Yohji grinned.

"Ken-san?" Sakura asked worriedly. "Are you all right?"

A little more mumbling and Ken plopped into a chair beside Ran. If it weren't for how different the two looked, they could have been brothers with the same look on their faces.

"What was that?"

"Aya-chan…"

"What about her?"

Ken yawned, then grumbled again. "I was trying to get some sleep when she started yelling something. I think it was something about chocolate."

"Chocolate?"

"Does she want chocolate?"

"Hn."

Sakura blinked, then looked at the calendar. "Oh."

"Oh?" Ken looked up at her. "Oh… what?"

"Oh, I think I know what's wrong with her and why she's so moody." She pointed to the calendar. Then she blushed and said sheepishly. "It's… I think it's… her time of month…"

Yohji suddenly snorted.

"Oh…" Ken said. Then he sat up straighter and blushed as well. "Oohhh…" 

"Shit…"

They all jumped and stared at Ran, who had just muttered the curse under his breath and then proceeded to beat his head softly against the table.

"It's three to five days… Just three to five days…"

There were three pairs of wide eyes and three jaws clattering on the floor.

"Ran-kun!" Sakura cried, taking his shoulders and trying to sit him back.

"Anyone have a camcorder?" Yohji asked. "This is a once a month moment… Hm…" he thought for a moment. "You think that if this thing of Omittchi's lasts more than a month, he'd get one too?"

There was silence for a while as three heads turned in his direction, gaping.

"Hey! Calm down!" Yohji held up his hands in his own defense. "It was just a thought." He suddenly grinned. "Can you guys all imagine what Omi would be like if he were moody like that too?"

Ran simply moaned and Sakura had to stop him from beating his head on the table again.

 "Oh yeah…" Ken glanced around them. "Where _is_ O-…" he looked up and saw a girl pass close by. He corrected himself. "Where's Kasumi-chan, anyway?"

There was suddenly another half-shriek and more noise coming from the front of the store. Yohji pointed in that direction. "Follow the crowd of drooling maniacs."

Ken blinked. "Huh?"

"Apparently, on her supposed second day of work, our little Kasumi-chan has already become quite popular."

Ken suddenly stood, eyes looking like they were going to fall out of their sockets. "You _left_ her in there?!"

Noone seemed to react.

"Am I the _only _one who can see what kind of danger this is to her health??" 

"In other words, are you the only one who sees that Kasumi's really hot and amazing?"

Ken fought to keep himself from punching Yohji. "That's _not_ what I meant. I meant, who _left _her there to deal with them alone?"

Sakura pointed in Yohji's direction. "He did it."

Yohji frowned. "Thanks a lot … And here I thought you were the nicer, sweeter one of the femme duo. Calm _down_ Ken! We were just about to save hi…her…" he saved as a pair of girls giggled past.

Ken was still glaring at the crowd, getting up and stalking over.

"I think he's jealous."

"All right!! Break it up!! Give her some air!!" Ken yelled over the ruckus.

The other boys were only slightly intimidated by the older, slightly larger male who had come their way. They were like a pack of wolves, fighting over dominancy on who would be the alpha, and who would get the best meat… and mate…

"Back off… Back off…" Ken instructed. "She's probably scared as it i-… whoa…" he stopped when he passed by a guy with the makings of a black-eye.

"Scared, my ass," he mumbled. "She's got a punch…" Hearts suddenly formed in his eyes. "I like em feisty!!" The hearts grew even larger.

Ken groaned and shoved the guy aside, not really caring if he put too much force into it. He swam his way through the crowd until he finally reached the corner of the shop. 

He made a face when he saw Omi in the middle, hiding behind an upraised chair and with the hose in her other hand. "You guys come closer, you get soaked!!"

"O-… Kasumi…"

Omi lowered the chair and sighed with relief. "Ken-kun!! Thank god!! I thought they were going to eat me alive!!"

Ken wondered briefly if any of them might have been planning just that.

"All right, all right! Let's be organized here!"

"There…" Ken looked at Omi. "Yohji's here too.. We're gonna make it better, all right?"

But Omi did _not_ like that grin on Yohji's face.

"Okay! Ready? Now form a line, people! One at a time! So that each of you gets a chance at a question and a proper answer!" As the boys scrambled to get a place in line, Yohji turned to Omi and winked. "We should charge for this. It'd haul in a lot of extra money."

"Yohji-kun!!" Omi yelped.

"Yohji!!" Ken growled.

There was a sudden whistle from the other side of the room. Ran had slightly recovered and he was standing. He glared at the huge, only slightly organized line of boys and yelled something he hadn't yelled in some time.

"If you aren't buying anything, then get the _hell_ out of here!!"

Thankfully, most of the boys obeyed, though with some grumbling and complaining. Even most of the girls sighed their little sighs of disappointment as they left the shop. Unfortunately, some stuck around.

"So, Kasumi-chan?" One particularly good-looking boy winked at her. "There's a party on Saturday night. You're coming, right?"

Omi blinked. 

"Aw, you agreed already!"

"I did?" Omi's eyes grew wide.

"He did?" Ken suddenly fumed.

The boy missed Ken's pronoun trouble and continued, "I'm picking you up here at 7?"

"You are?" Omi asked again.

"You are?" Ken fumed even more.

"Great, it's settled!"

"Hold it! You're not taking Kasumi-chan out without my permission."

The boy scowled, "Oh yeah? Who do you think you are? Her boyfriend??"

Ken lost his ferocity and Omi choked. "H-he… K-ken-kun's _not _my boyfriend!!"

"Could've fooled me," Yohji said, forgotten at the side.

"Yohji-kun!!"

Yohji rolled his eyes and suddenly draped his arms over both Ken and Omi's shoulders. "Sorry. We're having Kasumi-chan's welcoming celebration on Saturday. Nope! Sorry…" he interrupted when the boy looked like he was going to say something. "Only us invited… and Aya and his sister and Sakura-chan."

"…Oh…" the boy looked quite disappointed. Then he smiled again, "Maybe I can catch you at school? Or there are other parties."

"Um… I… guess so?" Omi said, unsure if he should just lose all politeness and tell the guy off or be polite and lie.

"Great! Maybe I can see you here tomorrow then!"

"M-maybe…"

Ken shot her a half angry look. Yohji noted this with a sly grin. The three watched as the boy left the store before Yohji removed his arms.

"Aww… Kasumi-chan… How could you do this?" Yohji sniffed.

"Wh-what?" Omi stammered.

"I really thought we could have had something, you and me. "

"Yohji-kun, that's _not_ funny."

"Yeah, it's not," Ken snarled.

"Aww… Ken-ken's jealous…" Yohji grinned, patting Ken on the head.

"I am _not_!!"

"Where the hell _IS_ everyone??!!"

Everyone in the shop jumped. Ran suddenly shrank back at the table, a frightful look over his normally calm face. 

"Guys, we've _got_ to invest in a camcorder." Yohji muttered. Then he looked as if he has just realized something. "Oh…" he suddenly looked at his watch. "I think I was meeting someone today. Ja! See you all later." 

"Coward!" Omi yelled after him as he disappeared. She turned back and gulped.

Aya suddenly appeared. 

And she did _not_ look happy.

"Oh no… "I just remembered! I have this _major _project due week, better get started on it!" And Omi just zipped past her.

Ken and Ran suddenly had the same thought. 

"If she's down here…"

"Then upstairs would be…"

They looked at each other, and nodded. As one, they both bolted out of the shop, running back up to their respective rooms to get some well-deserved rest.

Aya watched as the shop suddenly emptied out of the men… and one boy-turned-girl. Soon, even the remaining fan boys and girls had retreated. All that was left was herself and her best friend, Sakura.

Sakura sat down where Ran was sitting earlier and calmly looked up at Aya. She offered a candy bar. "Chocolate?"

"Yes please…" Aya said as she sat down by Sakura.

They sat there in silence for a while.

"So what's been happening?"

"Yohji-san is out on another date. Ran-kun is losing sleep. Omi-kun's become popular with the boys and Ken-san is jealous."

"Aa."

"I think Ken-san likes Omi-kun."

"So what else is new?"

A giggle. "Right…"

More silence.

"1000 yen says they'll get together in a month."

"I say two months."

"Deal."

-----*-----

1000 yen amounts to roughly about US$8.50 (and about 450 in my local currency O.o) 

I'm an ultimate weirdo in this fic… Reviews appreciated…

omiclones@hotmail.com 


	7. Arising Complications

**Ayako: **I was wondering where you went… =D

**a Spell: **School is evil…

**Amy:** *glomp!* Oh and thanks for the suggestions for the first scene.

**sumire: ***summons the Omi fans to run over you* … Nah… I admit what you said.. In fact, sometimes he resembles Sakura from CCS O.o

**Xin-chan: ***glomp!*

I'm not sure if I'll stick Schwarz into this, especially since I wouldn't do them justice if I tried to write them. I'll think about it though.

*is trying to get inspiration from a manga series by Takashima Kazusa* 

Nope… Not working… Oh well…

_Chapter 6_

Ken yawned as he woke up. He paused to listen for any sound from the adjoining room and was pleased to find silence. He thanked the god above that Aya's … time of month… (and therefore PMS) was over the day before, and she had stopped being so moody and demanding. 

Ran had also gone back to normal, though Yohji swore that they should get a camcorder in twenty-eight days.

Unfortunately for them, Omi's condition had still not changed, and she remained a girl for the time being. It had already been more or less a week since the change, and, though Omi retained a male mindset, she was still in the female form. 

Over the days, much to Ken's irritation, Omi's fanclub had expanded. In fact, they were shocked to learn that Omi _already_ had an _all-male _fanclub. 

…even _before_ 'Kasumi' showed up.

Ken shuddered with the thought. He vowed silently to himself to remain the overprotective best friend, slash, pseudo older brother and keep on batting away all the boys who even _dared_ leer in Omi's direction. 

No, he definitely wasn't jealous… Especially since he knew that Omi was actually a guy.

Ken finally decided to get up and take a shower. He checked the clock, and when he found the time to be appropriate. It was earlier than the time he usually took a shower, but he suspected that Omi should be in school, Ran should already be done, and Yohji still asleep. 

He climbed out of the bed, picked out some clothes and tossed a towel over his shoulder. As he did every shower, he cursed the bathroom inaccessibility before leaving the apartment room and moving down the stairs to the lower floor.

He idly passed by Yohji and Omi's rooms on the way down the hall to the bathroom the four, now five, of them shared. He paused in front of the bathroom and checked the door to see if it was locked.

The bathroom policy in the building was once non-existent. As they were all male, none of them bothered to lock the door whenever they used the facilities, as there was no problem if any of the others walked in. And it hardly ever happened anyway since, as Ken had thought of earlier, each of them had a different time in which they woke up and showered.

That was the general idea until Aya woke up from her coma. As soon as a girl joined the bathroom queue, they formed a slight rule.

The men found it slightly difficult to break the habit of keeping the door unlocked, such that there was a danger of Aya walking in. As a result, she had learned to knock on the door first and wait for a response. Only when she finds none should she enter without worry. With this, the boys needed to pay attention, so that they can call out if they heard her knocking.

On the other hand, Aya was used to locking the door, and she was the only one who did so. All the boys needed to do was check if the door was locked. If it was, she was using the bathroom. Otherwise, it was safe to enter.

And thus, Ken found the door unlocked and he entered with no problem.

Or so he thought. Someone was using the shower. 

_Well, _he shrugged. _No big deal._ He closed the door quietly and turned to the mirror. He started trying to tame his unruly hair, grumbling softly. He turned to the shower curtain…

And paused, his eyes widening.

The form through the shower curtain was female.

Ken blanched and tried to take a step back for the door. But, something was rooting him to the spot and he couldn't move. In fact, he couldn't take his eyes off the silhouette.

He had stayed for too long. The figure suddenly paused in what it was doing, and then moved to turn off the water. 

The shower curtain was pulled open to reveal a very naked girl covering herself with a towel. Unfortunately, she seemed untrained for this sort of action. The way she held the towel to herself showed the top of her breasts and most of one hip.

Ken could just _feel_ the blood rushing to his head.

"K-ken-kun??" Omi stammered. 

Ken's mouth opened and closed frantically but no words were coming out. They had lost their way from his brain. His voice box had somehow been disabled. It must have happened when he saw the beautiful creature in nothing but a very badly positioned towel.

And there was a shriek of terror as Omi's mind processed the current situation.

"OH MY GOD!! KEEENN-KUUUN!!! GET THE _HELL _OUT OF HEREE!!!"

All at once, Ken suddenly felt himself being pelted by an array of bathroom condiments and toiletries. He vaguely recognized shaving cream, Yohji's shampoo, _Ran's_ shampoo, bottles of conditioner, and even a bar of Aya's sweet smelling soap. 

Finally, Omi reached for the shower and pulled off the removable nozzle. She aimed it at Ken with one hand, still clutching the towel protectively to herself.

"Ken-kun," she seethed. "If you're not out of here on the count of three I SWEAR you're DEAD!!"

Something must have hit his head because Ken came back to his senses while standing in pile of various bathroom items and a small mixed puddle of drool and blood.

"One…"

Ken scrambled backward, yelping for his life…

"Two…"

… He moved for the door, reaching forward to grab the doorknob…

"Three!"

… And promptly slipped on Aya's soap, falling backwards and landing with a painful thud.

"KEEEEEEN-KUUUUUUUUNNNN!!!"

This only made Omi shriek even more as Ken, most particularly his face and _eyes_, had somehow come closer and she turned the shower on, proceeding to spray Ken with the nozzle. This made it all the worse for Ken to get up and scramble back out the door. It slammed shut with a bang and Ken remained outside, collapsing against the wall and gasping for breath. 

He could feel warmth trickling over his upper lip and he _knew _that if Omi didn't turn back soon, he was going to die from loss of blood.

His clothes were soaked and he suddenly felt he might not need to shower anymore.

It was not too long later when the door swung open again and Omi stormed out, her cheeks red and a large towel wrapped around her. She was covered better than before, but not good enough for Ken's mental and physical health. There must be some kind of heavenly law that said it was a crime to expose those legs to the public.

"O-omi…" Ken stammered, surprised that his voice had finally started working again. "I-I'm SO sorry, I thought…"

Omi paused in front of him, spun on her heel and countered with a loud, hard slap.

Ken was positive he heard his jaw snap. "a…-ah…" 

"How _dare_ you go in there while I was showering!!" Omi hissed. "H-have you no shame?! No morality left in you?!"

"B-but th-the door was unlocked and…" 

"You could have _knocked_!!"

"Omi, you _know_ we don't knock!! Aya-chan does!!"

"And you stayed in there, staring at me when you _knew_ what I was doing and what _state_ I was in… What was with _that_?!!"

Ken winced as he felt like his jaw had settled back into a comfortable place. That slap had _hurt_, even more than the falling and the pelting. Then he came to a sudden realization.

"You slapped me."

"Why, Ken-kun," Omi snarled. "I never knew you were so observant."

"That's not what I meant! I meant… _you_ slapped me!"

"Of course I slapped you, you imbecile!! You were deliberately watching me shower!!"

"I don't mean that either!" He grabbed Omi's shoulders and shook him. "Slapping is a girl's first instinct! It's practically a reflex for girls to slap a guy!"

Omi stared at him. "Ken-kun, what in the _world_ are you talking about??"

"Here, watch…"

And to Omi's ultimate shock and horror, Ken reached forward and poked her chest. She immediately reeled her arm back and responded with a backhand across his face, giving him matching red marks on both his cheeks.

Ken's jaw opened in a cry and he winced. "And I just got it back in place too…"

"Wh-what did you do that for??" Omi's voice was increasing in pitch with every shriek.

"I'm trying to prove a point!" Ken rubbed his cheek. "See? You slapped me again!"

"Well, what did you expect with what you did?! Y-you poked my chest!!" 

"Yeah, but I poked it before and you didn't react the same way! You've been hitting me and yelling at me and punching me, but this is the first time you _slapped _me!"

Omi opened her mouth to retort, but then it closed. "Oh…" Her eyes widened in horror, "OH…" She put a hand to her mouth. "Oh my GOD!! Ken-kun!! I'm _turning _into a girl!"

"No, really?" Ken muttered, averting his eyes since Omi still wasn't exactly decent. 

"Ken-kun!! You know what I meant!! Not just physically… I'm going to start _thinking_ like one too!! Oh gods… Oh gods oh gods oh _gods_!!" Omi let go of her towel and put both hands at her temples in her grief.

That definitely _had_ to have been a bad idea.

Before Omi could realize what she had just done, and before she could recover and try to fix it, it happened.

Ken's eyes widened at the sound of cloth moving and flopping to the floor. He continued to stare straight to the side, toward the bathroom door, swallowing loudly. 

He will not turn his head. He will _not_ turn his head.

He will _not_ look at the completely nude female Omi that was standing, horrified, before him. Even though his hormones were screaming at him to look.

"K-ken-kun……" Omi stammered out his exact thoughts. "Don't… look…" Out of the corner of his eye, he could see that there was movement happening. "Don't you _dare_…"

Speaking was another bad idea.

By instinct (somehow, it was hard to try to not look at someone who was speaking), Ken began to turn his head. 

Before vision adjusted correctly and take in the sight, the hallway reverberated the loud shriek.

"KEN-KUUUNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The next thing Ken saw was not the naked Omi, but stars. Somehow he had ended up on his back on the floor. When his vision had returned, he turned his head, only to see Omi's foot and ankle disappear into her room. The door slammed shortly after.

Ken groaned, reaching a hand up and feeling a sore spot on his head. Then he brought the hand down to touch both cheeks, still sore from the slaps.

It was official.

If he wasn't going to die of blood loss, Hidaka Ken was going to be beat to death by his best friend.

-----*-----

"Why is Omi ignoring you?"

Ken just grunted, holding the ice pack to his head. 

Yohji smirked. "Another lover's spat? Really, you two could be married."

"Fuck off, Kudoh."

Aya came over, scowling, "Ken-nii, don't show people the finger in public. What could they be thinking?!"

Ken just grunted more, wishing the pain and all the other people would go away.

"Thanks again! Bye!" Omi called from the door. Aya had caught her that morning and had finally been able to dress her in a new outfit, consisting of crème and floral. She passed by them and seemed to shoot Ken another angry look before working on something.

"Ken-san," Sakura frowned. "Why is Omi-kun mad at you?"

Ken groaned and flopped his head onto the table. Why was everyone so concerned if Omi was mad at him?? If he wasn't already in pain, he would have beat his head against the table surface, like he had seen Ran do the other day.

"Arigatou, Kasumi-chan!!"

"We'll be back tomorrow!!"

Omi waved at the other girls, and sighed, glad that there were still some friendlier members of the female species, ones not like those witches that she had met up with her first time working as a female. 

She sighed again as she turned to see that Yohji, Aya and Sakura had all crowded around Ken. She had heard them ask him what happened, and frankly she was glad Ken wasn't answering. 

The nerve he had to just.. walk in on her! And to try to _look_ when she was… Omi shuddered at the thought. At the moment, she just wanted to turn back into a boy quickly. She _knew_ that Ken wouldn't stare at her so much if she was back as a boy. She felt uneasy every time he did it.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

Omi blinked at the sound of the familiar voice. She spun around. The others looked up, and sure enough, Manx was standing at their door, a look of shock and amusement on her face.

"I thought you were joking when you sent me the report. But it seems to me that…" she eyed Omi, looking her up and down. "Well, I'll not continue."

"Ah! Manx!" Yohji smiled. The shop had emptied out after Omi had taken care of the last two girls. "And why do we have the pleasure of this visit?"

"Did you find something?" Omi asked eagerly. "I mean, is there anything about that stuff I fell in? Or anything about Yutaka?"

Manx shook her head. "Nothing yet. We're doing what we can, though."

Omi groaned, plopping into a chair at the table.

"If you're not here to cure Omi," Ken asked, composing himself a little, though still holding the ice pack, "then what for?"

"What else?" Manx held up a tape. 

Aya and Sakura looked at each other and sighed heavily. "We'll take care of the shop for you," Sakura offered, as they always did.

"You guys head on down and do your job."

Omi nodded absently then suddenly straightened, staring at Manx in horror. "But wait… I'm… I'm still like this… And we have a mission?!"

Ken straightened too, glancing at her, then at Manx. "He's right! I mean… Omi has to do this mission as a girl?"

Manx sighed and nodded. "I'm afraid we have no choice. He… she can choose not to accept the mission, of course." 

The three looked at Omi and knew she was going to take it no matter what. None of them could think of a mission that Omi refused. Not only that, she was their leader.

"But…" Ken continued. "If Omi's a girl… Th-that'd cause some trouble, wouldn't it? There's stuff that could happen and a lot of the guys we go after are……"

He trailed off, not knowing how to say the rest of it. Omi fidgeted and looked at him, seeming to know what he wanted to say.

Manx sighed and confirmed their fears.

"Well then… I'm sorry… But you'll all have to make do."

-----*-----

omiclones@hotmail.com 


	8. Beware Deadly Girl in Shorts

**Minerva Solo:** You know, I actually had to use a dictionary to find out what quandary meant? O.o but anyway, we'll see when we get there, nee? IF we get there.. .

**Asurahime:** Already said this in MSNM (nother fic of mine, which most of you guys know). Check my e-mail. That's in honor of the boys I dubbed the Omi clones, who are Omi himself, Shuichi and Hisoka.

**Aphrael:** Of course we do… Girls rock. Guys do too. ^_^ I have an affinity for both… Uh… Wait, that sounded wrong… O.o 

**Xin-chan: **Don't ask… XD I was feeling weird when I wrote that paragraph…

**Sugarmonkey:** Well, she was just starting out at that chapter, so everyone kept clear of her even when she was IN the evil time… And it sometimes overlaps into the timeframe anyway, I think… My sis becomes OC with cleaning before _and_ during her cycle, with chocolate cravings all throughout… Wow… If she knew I was saying this for the world to see, she'd kill me…

**Ryuuen Chou:** I _have_ read some of your stories… They made me cry ;_; I hate crying, crying is evil! But that just means that I liked them XD

**Misura:** Well, there's something wrong with SOME girls, but most of them are good. Omi's terrified of thinking like one because he/she's a guy… 

**Black Mirror:** Wah! You reviewed!! ^__^ *huggles you*

This may be disappointing, but missions aren't my forte. Then again, you guys be the judges… I'll try better next time. 

*gives award to **BlueBreezeDragonWing** for giving me review 100* I am truly flattered (and actually a bit terrified) of this fic's current stats. Your reviews are all beautiful ;_; Saying stuff I didn't think would be said to me… 

I'm getting sentimental… This is bad… *decides this is a convenient time to start the chapter*

_Chapter 6_

"It's… so… _tight_!"

"Omi, quit it…"

"But it's _tight_!!"

"Just bear it til we're done."

"But it's still so friggin _tight_!"

"Damnit, Omi!" Yohji sighed. "It's not _our_ fault your breasts have to be so large!"

At that, Omi scowled, then reached up to whap Ken's head with a gloved hand. "Ken-kun, stop _snickering_!"

Ken made no effort to stop. "He's got a point."

Omi gave up and whimpered, hugging her arms tight around her chest. "Remind me again why we have to bind it?"

The three men glanced at each other. Finally, Ran sighed and explained, "You know the dangers of going on a mission as a female, don't you, Omi?"

"Aya-kun, I can take care of myself. Me changing into a girl doesn't exactly change that."

"Omi, we know that," Ken frowned. "But we're not taking any chances."

"It's not like I can't shoot my crossbow…"

"That's not what we're worried about…"

Yohji shook his head. "We have to pass you off as a guy. We haven't exactly been able to experience what kinds of perverts we're up against when we were all men, so we don't know what they'd do if there was a girl on the team."

Omi bit her lip and nodded. "…… Hai… Manx told me…"

After the mission briefing, Manx had taken Omi to another room alone to tell her. She honestly didn't believe that they should worry too much. She was very capable of taking care of herself, especially since she was the most experienced. But, apparently, they all were thinking of a different type of threat. 

She did somewhat agree with them, though in all honesties, she had thought that if there were any danger in something like _that_ occurring, she had already been prone to it… even as a guy.

Then, the memory with Manx continued into her lecture on how to look out for men, how to be a girl, what being a girl was like in this world of men.

Omi had no idea that Manx was such a feminist.

And then there was the issue of female hygiene………

Omi decided that the lecture on how to shave your legs took way too long… Not to mention she didn't exactly want to get 'practice'. She winced slightly, reaching down to lightly touch a small cut she had inflicted on her own calf.

And then there was the issue of actually _binding_ Omi's chest. When Manx asked for volunteers, Ken's nose burst in blood again, Omi screamed at Yohji when he raised his hand, and Ran just stared blankly. It finally came down to Manx asking for the help of the two girls.

It was the most humiliating fifteen minutes of her female life…

…… aside from Ken almost seeing her naked.

"Not to mention, that it could be damn uncomfortable to be jumping and running around the place with those things attached to your chest."

Omi blinked, then turned and yelled. "YOHJI-KUN!!"

"And besides, we don't want Ken to fainting from blood loss in the middle of the missio-… OW!" Yohji yelped as Ken kicked him in the shin. "Hey! What are you doing?!"

"We're on a mission, Yohji," Ken snarled.

"Exactly! We have to be in top form! I can't be seen walking around limping! They might think that I'd just been…"

Omi gasped, blushing even more. Ken's eyes widened.

"Yohji-kun!!" 

"Yohji!!"

"Injured…" Yohji shook his head, smirking. "Really, you two, what were you thinking?"

"Yohji, shut up," Ran finally cut in after a long period of keeping silent. Yohji immediately obeyed, though still grinning lopsidedly.

"Um…" Ken's cheeks were as red as Omi's as he quickly changed the topic. "So… What's the plan?"

Omi glanced down at the small factory they were supposed to infiltrate. She frowned at the two men that were patrolling the area. "The targets are usually in the offices in the back of the building. They have a few guards, but nothing that we can't handle. The layout of the place is similar to that of the last mission, but with less people and less equipment."

"Are the missions connected?" 

"Only slightly. Manx said that there was no cure yet, but when they were looking into it, they found this place," she squinted a little to examine the exterior. "This is where they do initial test sampling, most of which is obviously illegal."

"Let me guess," Yohji frowned. "They kidnap poor innocent victims to test their stuff on?"

After Omi nodded, Ken groaned. "So the same old thing, huh?"

"I suppose you could say that. Inside they perform research on formulas similar to the ones we found in the previous labs. It's like a minor branch, but otherwise hardly interacting with Yutaka's group." She glanced at her teammates. "We might find some leads in here, aside from finishing off the two executives."

She turned around, "We'll be going in through down there. Once inside, we'll split up. Aya-kun, Ken-kun… You two will take the right to get to the targets and eliminate them. I'll go for their main computer. Hopefully, I can get some information from it. Yohji-kun can be my back-up. After we're finished, we regroup back here."

The rest of the group nodded. Yohji fingered the watch on his wrist. Ken released his bugnuks and Ran stroked the hilt of his sword. Omi loaded her crossbow, and checked for her darts. She nodded back toward them, then glanced downward. 

"Let's go…"

Down below, two guards met, nodded to each other and turned again.

One of them yawned, looking about, then paused at an odd sound behind him. He spun around. His eyes widened at the sight of a crossbow bolt lodged in his companion's throat. Another figure was before him, fist buried in his stomach. The arm retracted, revealing long deadly claws.

"What the hell?!" 

He tried to grab for his gun but before he could, a stretch of wire unraveled and wrapped itself around his wrist. He almost yelled, but it was cut off as a sword plunged deep in his chest.

Ran pulled out his katana and shook off the blood as the man slumped forward. Yohji retrieved the wire, letting it run back into his watch.

After the two guards had fallen, Omi ran closer to the door, while the others kept watch. She hooked a small machine to the adjoining control and waited for it to break the code. 

Soon the it was opened and they piled inside. Two guards abruptly spun around, alarmed at the sight of the intruders. But before they could alert any others, they had been struck down. Ran pulled back his sword and Ken shook blood off his claws. 

"Looks like this entrance was guarded," he muttered.

"Be on guard for more, then, just in case., Omi agreed. She glanced to the left, then up at them again.

"Omi, you go on ahead," Yohji suggested. "We'll catch up."

Omi nodded, pausing to shoot a bolt into an oncoming opponent. The man screeched a little before Yohji's wire looped around his neck. Omi didn't stay long enough to see the rest as she found her opening and ran in.

She ran down the hall, pausing to conceal herself in the shadows every now and then, but finding no threat. She finally found what she was looking for: a set of stairs leading up. On the higher floor were the control room, and the computer she needed.

Glancing around once more and seeing no guard, she began her climb up the stairs, in a hurry. 

There was a yell and her eyes narrowed. She drew back an arm, sidestepped and flung a handful of darts at her assailant. The man screeched and fell to her feet. She sighed a bit and stepped out of the way again, holding out her arms for balance. 

Miscalculation. Apparently, becoming a girl slightly affected her balance.

"Omi!"

She was falling again. She closed her eyes tightly, bracing herself for the impact. But she didn't feel herself hit floor.

Omi cringed, then slowly opened her eyes. 

Opened her eyes to… 

A pair of beautiful ones looking down at her. Her breath caught her throat momentarily and her heart stopped. She dazedly scanned the image above her, recognition failing to set in. She very slowly took in the warm eyes, the slightly tanned face, and the dark hair.

Then her eyes widened as she realized what she was thinking.

She shut them again, gritting her teeth.

_Wh-what the… OMI! Snap OUT of it!! You're a guy… You… are… a… GUY!! And you're on a mission!! You are NOT thinking that this vision in front of you is absolutely gorgeo- ARRRGHH!!!_

"Omi? Are you okay?"

Her eyes snapped open again. 

_No… It… can't be…_

"K-ken-kun…?"

"Omi?"

"I… I…" She felt herself blush against her will.

_I did not just think Ken-kun was gorgeous… I did NOT just think Ken-kun was gorgeous… Even if he is gorgeous… Oh GODS, he's gorgeous… DAMN THESE FEMALE HORMONES!!_

"I-I'm fine!" She managed to splutter out. She struggled a little to get out of Ken's embrace. A bit surprised by her movements, Ken let go and she quickly got to her feet, trying to brush herself off. She turned away from him, hoping he didn't notice just how red her cheeks were.

"How'd you fall, anyway?"

"It's just… Well… Girls have a different center of gravity! I'm… still adjusting…" Omi suddenly turned back to him, narrowing her eyes. "And what are you doing this way, anyway?? I told you to go with Aya-kun!"

"Uhh… Well…" Ken sheepishly scratched his head. "Actually, he went ahead like you and I was about to go after him. But Yohji said that he was going to go with Aya, and that I'd be better help to you."

Omi groaned, rubbing at her temple with one hand. "Yohji-kun… baka…" She looked back up at him. That was a mistake as the earlier image returned to her. She looked away again to hide another blush. "It's no use then. I can't exactly send you back. Come on!"

Once again cursing the female hormones coursing through her body, she continued up the stairs, and this time, made _sure_ she didn't fall.

-----*-----

"Almost done?" Ken asked, glancing over his shoulder.

"Un," Omi nodded as she continued watching the small screen. "Download is taking a little longer than I expected." She shrugged. "I don't know how much this is going to help, but… at the very least, we'll get some names."

"I guess we'll have Kritiker worry about that for now."

"I _do _want to check some of the data myself though, just in case."

"I figured you would."

Omi rolled her eyes, "And what's that supposed to mean?"

Ken cracked a small grin, though he didn't answer. Omi blinked and gulped a little. The smile made Ken's eyes light up, and he suddenly became even more hands-… _DAMN IT!! You are on a mission, baka!! Stop thinking stuff like that!! And don't forget what sex you actually ARE!!_

She quickly turned back to the device in her hand, and only now realized that it was finished. She unplugged it and just as she started putting it away, there was a crackle in the radio. Ken glanced her way, and paused to listen in as well. Omi adjusted the radio and murmured, "Hai?"

"Target's down, and most of the guards too." Yohji's voice confirmed over some slight static. "How's it going on your side?"

"Just finished," she told him as she took out the small disc, turning back for the door, and nodding a little at Ken. Both began to exit the room. 

"Mission accomplished?" Ran murmured.

"Affirmative." Omi paused at the door. "Yohji-kun, that reminds me. Why'd you switch places with Ken-kun when I told _you_ to come with _me_?"

"Well, I thought it made no difference if it was me or him with you or Aya. And then, I thought that you two might like a little alone time."

Ken stumbled a bit up ahead. Omi's cheeks turned crimson.

"Yohji!!" 

"Yohji-kun!!"

"I assume you two didn't take advantage of my kindness."

"Y-Yoh-yohji-kun…" Omi sputtered. "Y-you… I… Yohji-kun, we're on a _mission_!"

"Not anymore actually."

She gave up, and kept walking. Ken kept moving as well. 

It wasn't long before they had arrived back where they entered, where Yohji and Aya were already waiting. Yohji mock-frowned. "I'm disappointed in you, Ken. I expected to see Omi at least a _little_ ruffled."

"Yohji-kun!!" 

"Yohji!!" 

"After the trouble I went through, this is the thanks I get…"

Omi ignored him as she pushed past him. Ken flipped him the finger. Yohji just laughed as he followed them outside.

"We're done here," Ran murmured.

"Hai. Let's go." Omi nodded, glancing at the disc one last time, wondering if there was something in there that would help her.

The others nodded back. They turned away from the factory after a job well done. 

And so, the white hunters of light set home once more after another successful mission. They were as four cats, deadly panthers slinking away back to their den. The night was their hunting ground as darkness cloaked them in a shroud of anonymity.

The reverie was broken by Yohji's amused tone.

"Omi, stop swaying your hips like that; it might give Ken-ken ideas."

"YOHJI!!" 

"YOHJI-KUN!!"

-----*-----

*glomps Omi* Gosh, I love you in serious mission/strategy mode… Even if you are a girl now.

suplada.org/~riisha/drawings/kasumi.jpg  

Guess who? Copy-paste the URL to see!

omiclones@hotmail.com 


	9. Interlude

**AquaianGoddess: **I didn't kill Watari! For one he's already dead!! O.o Err… Anyway… XD I want a shirt like that!! XD XD

**Misura:** Thanks. I was worried about the mission. Glad you found it satisfying. 

**annakas: **Oh no prob at all on the post run. I was actually amused by the 30 or so reviews I had in my inbox that all came from you. ^^ I like reviews (what author doesn't?) so there's no way I'm mad at you.

Though some of you might not like it… I present a break from Omi/Kasumi… This chapter's more about Yohji and the other two girls, though they do get mentioned for quite a bit. I will give you more Ken and Kasumi in the next chapter. Hopefully. 

_Chapter 8_

It was a different sort of day, Yohji later decided, especially since the shop was quieter than usual. Or as quiet as it could be with the (now official) Miyo Kasumi fanclub hanging around every day. Though there were other reasons he had in mind.

There were many disappointed boys that came into the shop. Yohji had to admit that though it was amusing at first, it was now getting pretty annoying. 

Kasumi herself, or Omi rather, was downstairs in the basement. The data that she had retrieved from the mission the previous night turned out to be encrypted, and she planned to break the code to learn what they had found as soon as possible. 

Apparently, it was quite tough. She had been there since breakfast and hinted to the others that she probably wouldn't come out for the rest of the day. Yohji had just gone down there half an hour earlier to deliver her some sort of lunch. Actually, he had initially sent Ken down, but for an odd reason, Omi had chased the brunette back out, screaming in near-profanities. 

Ken vowed that he wasn't going to go back down there, so Yohji took the hint and brought the food down himself. 

After that, Yohji went back up to meet with the other two females of their household, Aya-chan and Sakura-chan. Sakura had always been treated as family. It had always been so, even after she and Ran had broken it off months ago since she knew them as well as Aya did. There was no need to hide anything from her. In fact, all of them, Ran himself included, treated her like another little sister.

Which was why Yohji frowned deeply when he arrived in the shop and found Sakura sitting at the table, sighing deeply. She seemed quite glum, and even Aya beside her was looking concerned, though shooting angry glances in the direction of what seemed to be another all-male group. 

"What's this? What's this?" Yohji raised an eyebrow as he came over. "Sakura-chan! Why the forlorn face?"

It was Aya who had spoken up for her. "That idiot Kamimori Tatsuya. Cute guy. On the track team, like Sakura-chan was."

"A boy?" Yohji raised an eyebrow. That was right. Sakura started dating again some time after the big break up.

Aya nodded, her eyes narrowed. "Yep. An idiot boy. He and Sakura-chan were supposed to go out to a movie today, but he cancelled five minutes ago. Guess why?"

"Five minutes ago? Through phone?"

"No. Here."

"… Okay I'm stumped. Why?"

"You could've figured it out after we told you where."

Sakura finally mumbled, still looking a little depressed. "He wants to stay here to look out for _Kasumi_."

"Ah." Yohji understood why she was so miserable now. Being dumped for another girl, one that she knew personally at that… Though in this case it was actually a guy, but Tatsuya didn't know that. 

"Well, Sakura-chan, I agree with Aya-chan. He's an idiot. And don't blame O-……" he glanced up at a pair of boys nearby. "……Kasumi, either. I'm sure h-she doesn't know about this. And even if she did, she's too preoccupied with other things to even notice him. Or anyone for that matter."

"Actually, Sakura-chan dumped him."

"She did, now, did she?"

Sakura nodded, a little poutily and glumly.

"Well then, why look so blue?" Yohji clapped his hands as if summoning a feast. "This calls for some celebration, Sakura had gotten rid of a being unworthy of her affections!"

Aya blinked. "What?"

Yohji paused for a moment, "It was a movie, wasn't it?" Then a grin spread across his face. "I know! You hear about that sappy flick premiering tonight? We can go out for a nice dinner, my treat, then head out for an hour and a half of fluffy romance on screen, how 'bout that?"

"Really Yohji-nii??" Aya's eyes suddenly sparkled. 

Even Sakura seemed to smile more, "You'd do that, Yohji-san?"s

"Of course! Anything for you two lovely ladies." What the hell, he was feeling generous today. 

Sakura giggled while Aya hugged his arm. "Thanks, Yohji-nii!!"

"Mhmm, mhmm, you gotta ask your brother first, though. I don't want him charging into the movie house with katana on hand if he thought I'm just being a dirty old man."

Sakura pouted. "You wouldn't _dare_ prove him right."

"You tell _him _that."

Aya laughed and gave a naughty little smirk, sticking her tongue out. "Don't worry, Niichan won't say no if it's for Sakura-chan and me."

Yohji winked, "Alright. You take care of that minor detail. You too, Sakura-chan, and be sure to be ready by six later. Aya-chan and I will pick you up."

Sakura stood up and did a mock salute, "Hai! I shall go and tell my parents and ask for permission so Yohji-san doesn't get arrested in the middle of our 'date'."

Yohji tossed her a sprig in retaliation, "Very funny."

-----*--

Yohji brushed back his unruly blond hair and tied it. He did a final check on everything. Footwear, check. Clothes that fitted perfectly on his exquisite frame, oh yes. Colors that accentuated his eyes, definitely. The award-winning smile, always there. Then he sauntered in front of his full-length mirror and struck a pose. Damn, but he looked good. 

He exited the apartment and headed up the stairs to get Aya. He didn't need to knock though, since she was just on her way out when he arrived.

Aya stared and raised an eyebrow. "Yohji-nii? Are you feeling okay?"

Yohji crossed his arms and glared at her. "What?! I don't see anything wrong." He HAD dressed for the occasion right, didn't he?

Aya walked over to him and tugged on the edge of the shirt he was wearing. "Slacks? Shirtsleeves?" She looked down, "White rubber shoes... I never thought you owned a pair – or was ever IN one, for that matter." 

She looked up again, reached and tapped his nose, "And.... wire-frame glasses. WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOHJI-NII?"

Yohji scowled, "I know how to dress like a 'decent' person, thank you."

"You look like an accountant version of yourself, Yohji-nii."

"I was trying for the 'nice, big, older brother look', Aya-CHAN."

"Nii-chan doesn't dress like that."

"He wears an orange sweater, he uses your name, and he throws katanas at helicopters. He's not a normal big brother." 

"....I hate you." She glared at him for making fun of her beloved brother. 

Yohji cracked his patented smile. "You can't hate me, I'm treating you out tonight." Aya glared at him nonetheless, and Yohji thanked the gods she wasn't an assassin like her psychotic brother. Okay, so maybe he went out of his way to dress differently tonight, but that doesn't mean he was abducted by aliens and was mind-warped.

 He sighed and tried to explain himself. "Let's just say I did my best not to look like a pimp, ok?" It was a big no-no when going out with more than one girl, and that meant no necklaces , no extra skin,  no leather, no wild hairstyle, no shades, scruffy shoes, no rings and no make-up. He can't even flash his damned tattoo either. 

"But why are you wearing glasses?"

Yohji fingered the glasses. Damn, now the secret's out. "The....uh.... Look, the sunglasses were prescription, and since I can't wear them, I dusted off my old glasses so I can at least see where I'm going."

Aya gaped, "You used to wear those? All the time?"

"Yeah, I'll walk into posts without them." He looked at her pointedly and hoped that she got the hint to change the subject.

"You look so.... different." Yohji glanced at his watch and decided to end the interrogation.

"If I tell you more, we'd be late."  He grinned, "You wanna eat at the cute Hello Kitty Cafe first, right?"

Aya squealed and attached herself to his arm. "Really? It's so nice there and I heard the desserts were good!" Yup, Yohji picked the right place. Granted that it would be a little.. expensive, it was perfect for girls in post-break-up depressions. He let Aya hug his arm for a while, and glanced back inside at Ran, who was reading on the bed. Yohji called out to him.

"Hey! Aya! We're going! We're gonna pick up Sakura-chan now."

Ran looked up from his book and nodded. "Aa." Was it him, or did Yohji look very weird right now?

Aya rolled her eyes and sighed. She recovered, waving her hand. "We'll see you later then, Niichan."

She was about to turn away when Yohji stopped her. "Hold on, Aya-chan. I just thought of something." He rubbed his chin, smiling thoughtfully, "Say, Aya. What do you say you come with us?"

Ran paused again to glance up at them.

Aya grinned widely. "That's a great idea, Yohji-nii!!" She bounced toward her brother and took his hands. "Niichan! Why don't you come with Yohji-nii, Sakura-chan and me to the movie? It'll be great!"

"Yeah. It would be nice to spend some quality time with your sister and Sakura, nee?" Yohji agreed, stepping into the room a little.

Ran stared at them with a blank look. 

"Oh don't give me that, Niichan! Please?"

"Aya, I…"

"_Please?_"

Ran appeared to be going through a sort of mental debate. A night out with the girls? Or just relish the quiet night he was going to get right now?

"Yeah, you could think of it as a double date!"

Ran flinched. Aya stared Yohji in distress. But the blond continued anyway. "You can take out Sakura-chan tonight, like you used to, and I'll be taking Aya-chan."

Aya bit her lip, looking up at Yohji imploringly, shaking her head. But violet eyes narrowed dangerously. There was a soft growl, "You're not dating my sister."

Yohji mentally hit himself, realizing that that was probably not a good way to phrase that. Determined, though, he corrected himself. "Well, if you don't like it that way, then we can have it the other way around! It'll be like _I'm_ taking Sakura-chan out, and you'll be taking Aya-chan!"

Ran's eyes narrowed further.

Yohji wondered why until he realized the implications of what he had just said. "Geez, Aya! Do you have to take everything so literally? Well there is _one_ last option."

Aya was already looking at Yohji in horror, trying to send him a mental message to not say it. But she wasn't telepathic, and neither was Yohji. That privilege belonged to one of their enemies. So, Yohji opened his mouth and spoke.

"We can also have it this way. The two girls, Aya and Sakura, can go with each other," Yohji smirked. "And that leaves you as _my _d-…"

"Kudou…" Ran snarled. 

Yohji immediately backed off, realizing that Ran looked very much like he was going to summon the katana out of nowhere and throw it at Yohji's head. Aya was already tugging at Yohji's arm, hissing. "Let's go, Yohji-nii! Before you make things worse! I'm not paying for any of your hospital fees!"

"But what if Aya...."

Ran turned back to his book. "I'm not going." Not to some sappy teen movie. 

Yohji huffed in disappointment and raised his hands in defeat, "OK, I'm sorry, I was just asking."

Aya sighed and shook her head.

-----*-----

"You know, Yohji-nii. It's all your fault." Aya muttered as they waited for Sakura to emerge.

"_My_ fault?" Yohji pretended to look hurt. "It's _my_ fault?"

"Of course it is!" Aya stuck her tongue out. "If you hadn't opened your mouth and let me smooth talk him into it, then he'd be walking with us now. You know Niichan can't resist my pout." 

"Aya-chan, hardly _anyone _can resist your pout. In fact, you are second only to the master himself, Tsukiyono Omi."

Aya frowned deeply. "There's something wrong when a _boy_ dares to beat the Fujimiya Aya pout. It's… It's… _unheard_ of!"

"Sorry, Aya-chan, but Omi's got all of us wrapped around his finger. The boy's a manipulative little brat when he wants to be. All he has to do is throw those big baby blues at us with that beaten puppy look and we're all goners. "

"And it's a lot harder to beat him _now_ when he's a girl!!" Aya pouted even more. "But no matter! I must practice my hardest and one day, I will beat him! Or her… Or whatever he is when I beat Omi-nii!"

"What are you talking about?"

The two of them jumped a little. Aya scowled. "Sakura-chan! You scared us!"

Sakura giggled a bit. "You were being secretive! So what's this about Omi-kun's famous pout?"

"Not really Omi-nii's pout, but mine, actually."

"Hm?" 

"We asked if Aya'd like to come along."

Sakura brightened a little, "Really? He's co-…"

"But he wouldn't," Yohji sighed.

"Mmhmm," Aya agreed. "Well, I'm sure he would rather die than watch something _fluffy_."

"Oh," Sakura seemed just a _little _disappointed. Then she brightened again. "You think that maybe Ken-san or Omi-kun...?"

Yohji shook his head. "Ken called a while ago to say that his kids won their game and that they're celebrating with dinner. And I just gave Omi dinner before we left… He seemed almost done, but I think he's ready to pass out." He paused for a moment, then corrected himself. "She… And anyway, if they _could_ come along we can't go back anymore, or we'll have to hurry dinner to be in time for the movie."

"Oh," Sakura looked sad again, but Aya nudged her.

"That's all right, Sakura-chan! We can go by ourselves! That was the original plan, wasn't it?"

Sakura thought for a while, then smiled and nodded, "Hai!"

"Yeah," Yohji smirked. "Besides… If Ken and Omi decide to watch a movie, I'm _sure_ they'd be better off on their own, right?"

At that, both Aya and Sakura grinned. "Oh, I'd definitely not want to be with them in that case," Aya agreed wholeheartedly. "And who knows? What if they decide to go off and be alone to have s-…"

"Aya-chan!" Sakura cried in protest, though she was still giggling madly.

"Why, Aya-chan! I never knew…"

"What?" Aya said innocently. "I was just gonna say that they might want to go have some ice cream, or take a walk in the park alone, or watch the stars together or something sweet like that. Really, Sakura-chan… Yohji-nii… What were you thinking?"

Yohji's eyes widened, then he shook his head and chuckled. "Aya-chan. You're a girl after my own heart."

Aya looked aghast before turning to Sakura with pleading eyes. "Should I take that as a compliment or an insult?"

Her best friend didn't hesitate at all when she replied, "Oh, an insult definitely."

"HEY!"

-----*-----

They were seated in the cafe, furnished predominantly in pink and baby blue. Yohji picked at the pastry in front of him and decided that the desserts were actually good. However, the fact that they were more expensive just because they came in Hello Kitty plates was a crime. A very good marketing ploy, anyway. They had bought the tickets for the later show, and were eating beforehand. Sakura seemed to have completely forgotten her depression.

"So you're saying that you two bet on when Ken and Omi are hooking up?"

Both girls nodded, Aya with a smirk and Sakura with a giggle.

"Well, aren't they _obvious_?"

Yohji snorted, and took another piece to chew, just wiggling his eyebrows in agreement. Those two were completely in denial, it seems. "Maybe if we helped them along…" he started.

"No!" Sakura cried at the same time Aya said, "Yes!"

Yohji raised an eyebrow of them. Aya wrinkled her nose at her best friend, "I've only got two and a half weeks left! I'm not helping you make me lose!"

Sakura smiled smugly. "Ken-san and Omi-kun are too clueless. But they are so cute, aren't they?"

Aya immediately nodded. "Almost as sweet as this cake!"

"No, sweeter!"

Yohji laughed, shaking his head at them. He would never have thought that both Sakura and Ran's little sister would both be so interested in those two. A small notion occurred to him, and this he voiced out as he thoughtfully spooned in another bite. "Aren't you forgetting that Omi's not really a girl?"

Both Sakura and Aya looked at him blankly as they chorused, "So?"

Yohji almost choked. He stared at the two girls in shock. Aya rolled her eyes. "Don't give me that, Yohji-nii!"

"First of all," Sakura chimed in "We're not sure if Omi-kun'll turn back or not. Second…"

"We'd always thought Ken-nii and Omi-nii would be so cute together." Aya waved her fork at him. "We just never thought of it seriously until Omi-nii became a girl."

"Yes, it works so much better now." Sakura nodded. "Since they're a girl and a guy now." 

Yohji continued to have an incredulous look on his face. "I didn't think you girls were into that kind of thing." He shook his head in disapproval at Aya. "If your brother knew…"

"Oh he wouldn't do anything about it."

"Sure. If he knew-…"

"Really, Yohji-san," Sakura rolled her eyes. "You should know him by now."

"So that's it? Aya-chan's just going to manipulate him again?"

Sakura and Aya looked at each other. They shook their heads and continued eating.

There was silence as they finished their desserts. As soon as Aya was done, she looked up thoughtfully. "You know, on the subject of relationships, we never did tell you or the others."

"Tell me what?"

Sakura ate the last bit of her cake, "Why Ran-kun and I broke it off."

Yohji lowered his fork, immediately interested. "Yes, I was wondering. You know, Sakura. If it wasn't for the fact that you look a little like Aya-chan here, I really thought you two would hit it off."

She shrugged. "It's all right. We're still friends. I don't like him that way anymore, but I'm glad I can still be around. He says he likes having me there, along with Aya-chan."

"Hai, he does like you a lot, Sakura-chan. So, really. Why did you stop dating?"

Sakura was deep in thought for a while. She turned to Aya. "Are you sure we can tell him?"

"I guess we can," Aya nodded. 

"You tell or me?"

"Well, He's your ex-boyfriend."

"But, he's _your_ brother!"

"Uh, girls?" Yohji interrupted. He was smiling and shaking his head in amusement, but they needed to hurry if they wanted to get to that movie. He glanced at Sakura. "It's your relationship, so I guess that you should tell me the reason."

Sakura bit her lip, then sighed and leaned forward to tell him. 

-----*----- 

Walking into the movie house with two girls impatiently tugging at him was what Yohji had been waiting for all night. They squealed and cajoled and tried to get him to walk faster, but they couldn't budge him since he was taller.

"Yohji-saaaaaaaaaaaaaan, it's going to START soon." Now even Sakura was whining. 

Yohji just grinned and kept his pace, "Look, there's still fifteen minutes ok? We don't need to run into the movie house." Then he glanced around and spotted what he was looking for.

Just as he'd thought, despite the movie being a romance flick, there would be older women in line to watch. Twenty-ish all the way to almost thirty. And naturally, they'd come with their groups of friends, all women, like some sort of bonding ritual. 

Yohji, having the ruckus of two young girls dragging him along, attracted attention to himself. Most of the women in line were watching them, and when he glanced up, they all gave him warm appreciative smiles. What kind of brother would be SO nice to take out his little sisters to see a movie together? 

_Yes, ladies_. He smiled back widely, taking care to just look a little battered but having fun, bearing great patience with kids. _I can be a great daddy someday. _They all smiled brighter and Yohji took his moment basking in warm female appreciation. Not the usual screaming, hormones-in-puberty type he meets in the shop everyday. The nice, friendly charm of young office ladies and college girls. He resisted the urge to wave goodbye to all of them as they softly laughed when  Sakura and Aya finally pulled him into the darkness of the movie house.

----*-----

When the movie was over, the girls both happily yawned, and thanked Yohji for the nice treat. Yohji decided he was high from the usual mush, when everything seemed to be decorated in pink sparkles and bubbles. The two chatted with each other while he drove to Sakura-chan's house to drop her off. They waved goodbye, and Yohji earned a fast peck on the cheek.

Aya-chan yawned again, while they drove home.

"Nee, Yohji-nii…? I was just wondering. How come you'd stopped dating all those girls that came to the shop?"

Yohji paused. "Hmmm? Stopped?" He was feeling a little sleepy too.

"You know. Omi-nii and Ken-nii told me that you used to bring a girl home almost every night, and if you didn't, you'd come home drunk. Or both."

"Oh."

"But you don't. Or at least, ever since I woke up, I NEVER saw you do that. Sometimes, they said, you don't come home at all, and just show up in the morning."

Yohji blinked and tried to think of something to say. He thought nobody noticed, but apparently he was wrong.

"Well, it wouldn't be proper, I guess."

"What do you mean, Yohji-nii?"

He laughed softly, "I thought that it wouldn't be nice to set such a bad example. I mean, before you woke up, we were all guys in the house and we just didn't care, and even if Omi IS a teenager, he's like us too, so it didn't matter. But having a young girl… if I ever woke you up with… the noise I make with my dates, it's not right."

Aya pouted. "I'm already 18. I'd know what that's about, And I wouldn't mind."

Yohji sniffed, "You're just 16. You were asleep for two years. And besides, Your brother would kill me first."

She crossed her arms, "So you're just being nice to me?"

Yohji shook his head. "I wasn't a big thing to me anyway, just another distraction from the job. And besides, it's worth much more to us now that we have someone to come home to. Stopping to be a ... slut, if you'd pardon my words, was really fine with me, now that we all have an adopted little sister."

"But you're—"

"Hey, we're home." Yohji pointed and there was Ran, patiently waiting in front of the garage, for them to come home. Aya forgot about the question as Ran immediately walked over and asked about their night out. 

Aya started to chatter as she walked upstairs talking to Ran while Yohji closed down the garage on Seven. He felt relieved that he didn't need to completely answer that question. Once Ran was in the picture, they completely ignored him. Sounded familiar. 

Yohji chuckled to himself at how adorable the siblings were as he treaded back to his room. Aya laughed a little about something that had happened in the movie. Ran didn't respond, though he had a small hint of a smile on his face. 

He turned at the second floor landing as the two continued up. He was thinking over the day's events, the movie, the dinner, the talks. His mind settled for a moment on a certain segment of the conversation and he smiled.

Yes. It was a different sort of day, indeed.

-----*-----

The next chapter can be up by next week. Look out for it!

Meanwhile, Happy Birthday to Ken. And Advanced Merry Christmas to all. Copy paste to see my present to you all. 

suplada.org/~riisha/presents/readers.jpg

omiclones@hotmail.com 


	10. Secrets of a Female Form

I promised a week. Damn I'm good. Here it is!

I have an insanity warning stamped on this, just in case.

_Chapter 9_

"You guys want to WHAT??"

Omi stared at her companions in disbelief. Yohji was in front of them, Ran behind him to the left, Ken to his right. Aya and Sakura were seated in a far distance, chatting pleasantly, but still somewhat interested in the conversation. Manx was nearby as well, leaning over a counter.

"Omi, yell louder and the fanboys outside will know that we're not actually closed…"

"B-b-b-but… but!!"

"Omi! We were just thinking…"

"No!! I'm not doing it!!"

"You have to admit, Omi. It's a very good idea."

"I don't WANT to have my insides checked just to see if they're female!!"

"But Omi…" 

"Why does it even matter?!"

"I don't know," Ken admitted. "Ask them. They came up with the idea."

When Omi gave them pointed looks, Yohji finally responded. "Well, we have to see if you're equipped like a girl. It might turn out that you look like a girl and inside, you still have… Well… Guy parts."

Omi's brain refused to digest this. She had thought this was going to be a normal Weiss meeting. It was three days after that mission, and Manx had come over to pick up the data that they had retrieved. She and Manx had been talking about possible plans, and the data that Omi had been able to decrypt thus far.

It was Yohji who had been watching Omi intently, and when Ken had made an offhand comment that turning Omi into a girl hadn't affected the boy/girl's astounding mind, he had suddenly piped up and told Manx that they weren't sure how much the red formula had worked on changing Omi.

The two of them had talked quietly about it, then announced it to everyone else a little later, when Sakura and Aya were there as well.

"I don't want to do it," Omi wailed. 

"Drop it, Omi. The act's not working this time."

Omi pouted, wiping the (fake) tears away. "I still don't see why, though!"

"Omi…"

It was Manx who had spoken again. Omi closed her eyes before gazing at the woman intently. Manx shook her head. "Yohji had a very good point."

Ken gasped, "Manx admitted Yohji had a point!" 

"Shut up, Hidaka."

Manx rolled her eyes as she continued, "The results of your tests will help us in the research. We may need to know how far the formula went in regards to effects. There is a difference if it only altered your outer appearance, or if it also affected your internal organs as well."

Omi took deep breaths. Now that it was put that way, she knew Manx was right. If they knew more about the formula, they had a better chance of finding a cure for it. That didn't mean she actually liked the idea though. "O-okay. Fine then." she said slowly. "I'll… I'll go." 

Manx smiled. "I knew you would understand Omi."

"O-of course. But, it's just… Just a check-up, right? Any old regular check up. Maybe an x-ray too, and some other minor tests…"

She trailed off when she saw the looks on Yohji's and Manx's faces. She glanced at Ken, who looked clueless, and Ran who remained stoic (Omi wondered why she even _bothered_ checking Ran's reaction). Sakura and Aya were also exchanging glances, though subtly.

"…… Manx. Yohji-kun. What are you two thinking?"

"Well, Omi," Yohji said, running a hand through his long blonde locks. "At first, I was thinking the same as you, but Manx has some other ideas."

Manx nodded, "Sometimes, you cannot tell a female from a male from a mere x-ray. Even more so if it was just a physical examination. There is no way for the doctor to see if you have female organs."

"So, what?" Ken put in. "You mean Omi needs a specialist?"

Omi actually laughed. "A specialist? What doctor specializes in checking a girl's insi-…" She trailed off again, her eyes widening in horror. "No…"

"Hm, I've never been to one of those before. Have you, Sakura-chan?"

"I think your first trip there is supposed to be when you're eighteen, Aya-chan."

"Perfect! Omi just turned eighteen."

"Omi-nii! Tell us how it goes, okay?"

"Hai, Omi-kun!"

"Find out for yourselves then!! I'm not going!!"

"Omi, you already said you would!"

"THERE IS NO WAY I'M GOING TO A GYNECOLOGIST!!"

-----*-----

"Oh yes. This is my little sister, Kasumi. She'd turned eighteen a couple of months ago, so we were hoping that…"

The clinic looked like any other clinic. There were no other patients, so Yohji had just gone straight to the lady at the desk. She was a receptionist and nurse apparently, based on her attire.

Omi was attached to Yohji's arm, (fake) tears filling her eyes as she glanced around the small white room nervously. "Yohji-kun… Don't let them make me go in there…" she cried. 

"Yohji-kun?" The nurse raised an eyebrow.

"She's adopted," Yohji swiftly saved. "Very recently. Now, now, Kasumi-chan. I keep telling you, it's Oniisan now."

Omi only pouted, more (fake) tears streaming down her tears. She wanted Manx. Or Ken. No, wait! Not Ken! Ken would make things worse! Omi found herself blushing a little amidst the (fake) tears. Thankfully, Yohji didn't notice.

Yohji had been the one nominated to bring her because Manx couldn't do it (other work), Ran outright refused (as usual), Aya and Sakura were definitely out (too curious), and Omi refused Ken (… never mind). Besides, she and Yohji looked the most alike (it was the hair), so they figured it was more believable that they'd be siblings.

Apparently, they didn't need the story after all, Omi thought bitterly, looking up at her 'adopted brother'… who was now flirting with the nurse. Wonderful. 

Omi tugged at his arm impatiently and the nurse cooed at her. 

"Huh? Oh yes, Kasumi-chan! She's very nervous you see…"

"Well, that's fine! We have a normal physical exam first. And would you mind answering a few questions, Kasumi-san?"

"N-no… I guess not…" Omi murmured. 

"I told her over and over it would be fine!" Yohji rubbed her shoulders, with a charming smile to the nurse. "I'll be waiting right out here during the exam."

"The physical can be done now, it seems. Manabe-sensei will attend to you later. He likes to perform only the latter two of the examinations." 

There was a suddenly loud yell from inside, and sounds of things breaking. A female voice was screaming incoherently amidst the sound of destruction.

"And he's attending to another patient inside."

Omi and Yohji seemed uneasy, and it had taken a bit before they were reassured again.

Omi realized that what the nurse had said was true enough. The initial check up was normal. Height and weight, temperature, blood pressure. Unfortunately, the questions were a bit of a problem.

"How's your family's medical history?"

Omi shot Yohji a panicked look. What was she supposed to say? I'm sorry, my whole family is dead since they were corrupt and I had to kill them. Very nice on the medical record.

"I… I don't know all that much. Adopted."

"Oh yes, of course, I'm sorry. How about your own medical record?"

"I…" _I don't have one. I took it out of all the files myself._ "Pretty… clean, I could say."

"No previous illnesses? Diseases?"

It's a new body after all. "No. Nothing noteworthy."

"I see. Sex?"

Omi blinked. "Female. Can't you see?"

The nurse glanced up at her from the scale. "Have you ever had sex?"

Yohji suddenly coughed from the other side of the room, obviously hiding his laughter. Omi had turned red from the roots of her hair. "Wh-what??"

"Have you…"

"N-no! I understand! I…" Omi was feeling faint. Yohji seemed to be eagerly awaiting the answer, a smirk on his face. She normally wouldn't care about her answer, but knowing he was probably going to tease her about it. 

"I'm not answering that with Yo-… Oniisan listening!!"

"I'm sorry. But it's for the record. If something's wrong, we'll know. You have to tell us."

Omi finally gave up. "No s-s… s-…sex. N-not recently." was the safest answer she could come up with. She glared at the snort from Yohji's direction, followed by a cough. One that sounded suspiciously like a badly disguised "morelikenever!"

There were a few more questions about bleeding, discomfort, pain, and itchiness. Omi made up a few more answers until she was distracted by a loud yell. A beautiful blonde girl in a school uniform stomped past them. At least, she would've been pretty if it weren't for the absolutely terrifying look on her face.

"It… appears the previous patient has finished." The nurse laughed nervously as she got up, finished with tending to Omi. "You shall need to prepare, Kasumi-san."

Another nurse came by. She was carrying an odd instrument that looked like a cross between a clamp, a bottle opener, and a metallic duck bill. At least, in Omi's eyes. 

"What's… that?" Omi asked bewildered.

"Hm? Oh. That's the speculum."

Yohji raised an eyebrow, giving Omi a look that said, 'You don't want to know.' Omi rolled her eyes and heeded not the warning. "The… what?"

"The speculum. Well… Manabe-sensei will need to check inside your vagina for infection or signs of problems."

Omi's eyes widened.

"So, he will use the speculum to keep the walls of the vagina open, so that he can see inside to check for infections or discharge."

[thud!]

The nurse looked down at Omi bewildered. Yohji had an amused look on his face, chortling to himself, though he reminded himself that he should check on Omi soon.

For, at precisely, 11:37 AM on that bizarre day, Tsukiyono Omi, a.k.a. Miyo (or Kudou) Kasumi, had fainted in the gynecology clinic waiting room before a physical exam.

-----*-----

Ken was staring in horror.

As soon as the physical exam at the gynecologist was over, Omi had stomped straight up to his room, helped herself to the bed, and started bitching. 

The bitching part wasn't the problem, really. Ken can handle Omi bitching. It's happened many, many times before, that Omi would appear in his room to rant. Ken was used to it. In fact, normally, he would've welcomed it, especially after the day or two that Omi had started ignoring him. He'd catch Omi looking every now and then, but when he'd try to talk to her, she'd just suddenly have something else to do again.

Yes, the bitching was not a problem. The problem was Omi's chosen topic to bitch about.. 

"And he TOUCHED me! On my CHEST!! I swear, Ken-kun!! He was touching me more than he was supposed to!! And apparently I have to touch myself there every month!!"

Ken had his hand over his nose and mouth, groaning. "Omi… I… I don't need to know the details."

"Deal with it, Ken-kun!! I went _through_ this!! You never have to deal with a pelvic exam!! I happen to be the one _guy_ in the world that ever did!!"

"W-well, you're not really a guy, now…"

"I'M A GUY, DAMNIT!!" Omi screamed and Ken knew that once Omi started swearing, it was no use arguing. He was trying not to listen as Omi continued from the breast exam to…

Omi wailed a bit, "He… He had to… He put his fingers inside!! Ken-kun, I thought I was going to _die_!! He was giggling while he was doing it!!"

Ken knew _he _was going to die if this kept up.

"A-a-a-and he even asked if I wanted a _rectal exam!!_ He was asking me this most _gleefully_ as if he would be most _fascinated_ to do the exam on me!!"

_Gods, make him stop!!_ Ken pleaded to anyone that was listening.

"And when I said no, he just LEFT me there, still covered in LUBRICANT in the most uncomfortable places!!"

That did it. At precisely 6:41 PM, that bizarre day, Hidaka Ken passed out in his own room, while listening to Omi complain about her gynecology exam. 

"I even still had my legs up and everything! _Apparently_, he just plain _forgot _to… Ken-kun? … Ken-kun, are you _listening_??"

Omi finally looked down and put her hands on her hips when she found Ken to be unconscious.

It had taken quite a bit, but finally Ken was awake again. He pleaded with Omi to stop talking about the check-up and after a lot of convincing (and some attempts at pouting on both sides), Omi sighed and agreed when Ken told her that he didn't want to die that way.

"How were the results though?" Ken dared to ask.

Omi sniffed. "Apparently I _am_ completely girl. Physically at least. Or else I think the doctor might've fainted after checking me."

"Oh… Is that good or bad?"

"Well, good. I didn't like that doctor all too much. I think he was a pervert in disguise as a gynecologist."

"Omi, you _know_ I mean the results, right?"

Omi harrumphed. "Definitely bad!! I don't _like_ being a girl, Ken-kun!" 

"I… I don't think it's that bad, is it?"

"Ken-kun, I just had to undergo a PELVIC EXAM!"

"Well, yeah. But otherwise?" 

"I just don't like it! It's uncomfortable for one."

"I thought you said that skirts were okay once you got used to them."

Omi stared at him. Then she let out another sigh and grabbed at her own chest. "These are hard for me to get used to, you see."

Ken bit his lip and reached up to plug his nose all over again. "I see."

"Perv…" Omi mumbled, leaning back down on the pillow. "You're just like _all _of them."

"Well, _you _grabbed yourself!" Ken griped. "Omi, you're doing the same thing as when you were lecturing me on the wonders of pelvic exams!! You're forgetting I'm a guy!!"

"I was a guy too! And _I_ didn't stare at every girl who had big breasts!"

"Omi, you didn't stare at _any_ girl! You walked into Yohji's room when that Neu was there and you didn't even flinch!"

"It's not like they were doing anything."

"Yeah, well, you were making me worry that you were gay."

Omi's eyes almost fell out of her head.

"WHAAAAAAT???"

"Well, I do remember that weird net-stringy thing you were wearing for a while."

"I wasn't the only guy wearing a shirt like that! I can name five in my school! All straight as a ruler!!"

"You have an earring in your left ear! You know that means you're gay, right??"

"I had that earring since I could remember! I just never took it out and now that you told me what it signifies, I'm starting to think of doing it now!"

"But you also-…"

"Ken-kun!! I am_ not_ gay!! And if I was I would've told you!! I can't believe you even thought I was!!"

"No guy can be that nonchalant about girls! Especially naked ones! I can't see how you can even _change clothes_ now without getting a nosebleed!"

"I do it without staring at myself, thank you very much. I'm sure you'd probably stare at yourself and all that, but I _like_ being polite."

Ken groaned, knowing that it was a lost cause. If Omi thought she (_Or he should be the pronoun in this case, _he thought. _Since I mean the good old GUY Omi_) was straight, then she had to be. It was all good and well for him, actually, since Ken didn't know what he'd do if he found out Omi actually liked guys. 

He decided to return to the earlier topic, glancing at Omi's chest. 

"Why_ are_ they so… big… anyway?"

Omi raised an eyebrow. "You're really tactless, you know that?"

"I know you. And you're a guy. I'd never ask a real girl that."

There was a sigh from the female-slash-male. She shook her head then admitted. "I think I have an idea why."

"Which is?"

"………. Remember…" Omi paused. "Remember when we first found out what happened to me? W-when I fainted again?"

"… I… I think so?"

"Do you remember _why_?"

Ken pondered on this for some time. "We were saying that you had a high scream. And I think you figured it out. And then you reached and……." He trailed off, staring at Omi, disbelievingly. 

She nodded. "I was thinking that it… translated… um…" she blushed a little, but was grinning.

"Y-you never told me this! What was the… How b-…"

She looked around, as if checking to see if anyone was listening. She sat up, then leaned in to whisper what Ken wanted in his ear, apparently to make sure noone could hear.

Ken's jaw dropped. "You're joking!"

Omi shook her head, still blushing and grinning. "Nope."

"Wow! Omi! I… never thought… Congratulations!"

"So, you know why I passed out then." Omi smirked, laying back down on the bed.

"I think I would too!"

"Really now?"

Ken smirked. "Yes I would."

Omi stared blankly at him, then burst out laughing. She sat up, wiping at tears. "Ken-kun, I never expected to be comparing sizes with you."

"But, Omi… You do know there's a difference when you measure from the top or from the bottom right?"

"Yes I do know, Ken-kun. I measured both ways."

"So which measurement did you give me?"

"Does it matter?"

"You might just be trying to impress me."

"Why would I have to impress you?"

"I don't know. We guys have this tendency to want to amaze other guys with their sizes."

Omi gleefully clapped her hands. "So I _am_ still a guy then?"

"…… I don't know Omi, you're not equipped like one anymore."

"Ouch. Ken-kun, that stung."

"Heh." Ken chuckled. "This is weird, you know that, right? We're having this talk, and you're a girl. We should start talking about girl-watching some day, when you're back to normal again."

"……… Yeah…" Omi said softly.

Ken watched as Omi plopped back down again. She was doing that a lot, getting up and laying down again. He didn't say anything though, letting her do what she wanted. It had always been like that..

After some silence, Omi spoke again. With a sigh, she ran her hands through her hair.

"Ken-kun… I… I'm really worried. This girl thing is getting worse."

"How so?"

"… Do you really want to know why?"

"…… All right, why?"

Omi scowled. "Today, while I was waiting for the nurse to arrive to give me my initial physical at the clinic, I was just sitting there while he was flirting with the receptionist. Then he turned around and I stared. And do you know what was the thought that popped into my mind?"

"No. What?"

She was quiet, twitching uncontrollably before she said, " 'Oh my god! I never realized Yohji-kun was so hot!' "

Ken very nearly fell out of the bed.

"WHAAT??"

"See? See??" Omi threw up her hands, exasperated. "It's this girl body! I think I'm getting hormones or something! I'm starting to realize why there are so many girls around the shop!"

Ken wasn't sure if he should ask, but he did anyway, "Why?"

Omi stared at him as if it were obvious. "Ken-kun!! Do you have any idea how good-looking we are?? Yohji-kun's had it right the whole time!! We're girl magnets!!"

Ken was blank and confused, "We?"

"Yes, _we_! Before Manx arrived this morning, I was on a shift with Aya-kun and I looked at him and I thought, 'Wow! It's no wonder that so many girls like him!!"

Ken continued with the incredulous look on his face, staring in silence for a full three and a half minutes. When his mouth opened again, Omi was appalled to hear _laughter_.

"Hidaka Ken!! How _dare_ you laugh at me when I'm telling you my troubles!!"

"B-but…" laugh. "I-I…" wheeze. "can't help!" gasp. "it!!"

Omi walloped him with a stray pillow. "Ken-kun!! I'm turning into one of our own fangirls!! This is _serious_! It's supposed to be disturbing!!"

"S-sorry! I'll calm down now. Are you sure it's like one of our fangirls?"

"YES! I told you about how everyone looks to me now, right?? I can't see how Aya-chan and Sakura-chan can stand it!"

"Maybe they're used to it?"

"And did you know, while I was cleaning my room, I found a picture of myself before that mission, and when I saw it, I actually thought, 'So that's why all those girls were hanging on to me! I didn't realize I was so cute…' ………… KEN-KUN STOP LAUGHING!!"

Ken was already rolling around on the bed, clutching his sides. Omi had to grab a pillow and beat him several times with it before he sobered up enough to speak.

"A-are you sure you're not just being n-narcissistic?"

"Ken-kun, narcissism has nothing to do with it! I didn't think that about myself before, right?!"

"Well, yeah…" Ken managed to sit up again, looking thoughtful. "Hey, what about me?"

Omi twitched. "You?"

"Yeah! What insane thought enters your head when you look at me?"

"……… um…"

"Nothing? Ow, that's a stab in the ego, 'mittchi!"

Omi was still quiet. Ken was surprised as he noticed that her cheeks were suddenly tingeing with red. 

"Now I know it's not nothing. C'mon, Omi! Spit it out!"

She fervently shook her head, turning even redder. "No."

"Why not? It's me. You can tell me, right?"

"No, I can't."

"It's bad, isn't it? You think Yohji's the hottest one and I'm somewhere below dirt."

"N-no! That's not it at all!!"

"So why can't you tell me?"

"_Because_, Ken-kun!!" She finally blurted out. "It's just wrong!! You're my best friend, and I'm thinking that you're the most gorgeous one out of all of us!!"

It took a while before the words processed themselves in Ken's mind. In this time, Omi's hands had flown to her mouth, and her eyes had gone wide. She was blushing so hard, even her ears were tinged. 

"I…I……IhavetogoIhavehomework!!"

And suddenly she was gone. 

Ken was still sitting there, frozen.

Most… gorgeous?

Omi thought he was… 

Ken shook his head violently to snap out of it. No. Omi was right. This was wrong. Omi can't think of him as 'gorgeous'. Omi was a boy. And straight. 

_Noo~! Omi's a gi~irl, see? Even the check-up said so! From a spe~ecialist! _

_No, he isn't! Omi's a boy! Omi's always been a boy! He still acts and thinks like one._

_But she's starting to turn mo~ore into a gi~irl! You said so yourse~elf!_

_He's still a boy! And I can't go after him! I'm straight!!_

_Who said I told you to go after him? Naa~aughty, naa~aughty! You thought that yourself!_

_N-no I didn't!! And stoop bothering me!! Omi's a boy!! I don't like boys!! Liking boys is crazy!!_

_Gi~irl! Not a problem if Omi's a gi~irl!_

_But she's my best friend! No wait! I mean she! NO he!! Stop confusing me!!_

Ken realized this was time to stop arguing with himself. He was winning against himself. Or losing against himself. Well, he was confusing himself, that was for sure. 

Gah! Definitely it was time to stop thinking.

He laid himself down, still staring at the door and sometimes glancing at the spot where Omi was. In fact, he could still feel the warmth where she had been laying down earlier. 

It wasn't time to sleep, but he was getting a headache as a single thought played itself over and over in his mind.

_Omi thinks I'm gorgeous._

-----*-----

Actually, earring in left ear means straight. So, Ken had his facts mixed up. It was funny anyway.

Forgive the insane gynecology exam. This chapter is meant for the sake of humor, so don't fear your own exams. It's probably not as bad as Omi described. He/she tends to exaggerate, since, like he/she said, he/she should have never NEEDED such an exam. The poor thing.

And… your doctor will probably not be a pervert. Besides, if your gynecologist is male, you're allowed to ask for a female nurse to be with you. 

BTW, I don't own John Manabe. XD Yasuhiro Kanou does. I only borrowed him. Besides, I don't think Manabe _does_ gynecology, he's supposed to be a plastic surgeon. Or something like that.

omiclones@hotmail.com 


	11. Not Always According to Plan

I'm alive… sigh I want to strangle myself. Really I do. If only it was physically possible, I probably would.

**Mina:** It's called exaggeration. It's supposed to look overdone. It's a well-known and well-used form for writing, you see. And the gynecologist was actually supposed to be a cameo from the shounen manga Pretty Face, so he really IS like that. I already mentioned I didn't own him in the previous chapter.

Dragging story. Hm. I didn't expect to see that. Is it? Well, I'm mainly showing Omi trying to cope with what's happening to him/her. I admit, I'm a slow writer in terms of plot movement, but because I hate making things abrupt and unclear. When events move too fast, I feel like things were left unexplained, or something of that sort. I like to develop the way things are going slowly, because I feel it's more real that way, and it gets you deeper into the story, as if you're actually watching what's happening.

Anyway, I should really stop blabbing about things that people probably don't care about, and move on to the chapter.

And again, so many sorries for the delay (I suck I suck I suck I suck). Blame school, lack of communication, other new obsessions, etc. I need ideas, so I'll try to hop to it ASAP.

_Chapter 10_

The atmosphere in the Koneko no Sumu Ie that afternoon was very tense. The tension was so thick, Aya wanted to grab the nearby blade and hack at the air. She was absolutely certain that she'd see the slash marks.

Beside her, Sakura frowned, leaning to whisper to her. "Are they fighting again?"

"I don't know," Aya shrugged. "I thought I heard Omi-nii's voice in Ken-nii's room last night, so I thought they made up already."

"Then, what's wrong?"

"I don't know. If I did, I'd tell you." Aya narrowed her eyes, "What are you worried about? You're winning then, aren't you? I only have two weeks left!"

"But what if it never happens, who does the money go to, then?"

"I…… Well I don't know that!"

While the two girls argued, the other two occupants of the Koneko no Sumu Ie that day were on opposite sides of the shop. Ken glanced every now and then over his shoulder, in the direction that Omi was standing. Omi, however, didn't even look his way. She seemed perfectly intent on keeping him as far away as possible.

It made Ken upset, that was true. No matter the circumstances, Omi was still his friend. Even if Omi was a girl, even if Omi thought he was cute, and even if Ken thought she was fucking ho-.

Ken hit the side of his head with the heel of his hand a few times. No, he wouldn't think like that. Not now, not _ever_. _After all…It's wrong to want your best friend, _he grumbled in his head. _Especially when that best friend is actually a guy. _

A little voice floated around, _But is it wrong when she wants you too?_

_Shut up. Just because he said I'm attractive, doesn't mean that he's automatically in love with me or anything. _

_Give up! And Omi's a she now. SHE._

Suffice to say, Ken was getting a major headache. He buried his face in his arms with a groan, right as Yohji arrived downstairs, fashionably late.

Yohji raised an eyebrow at him, then at the two girls arguing, then finally at their sexually complicated co-worker. There was something he was still contemplating, and thus, he approached the other, retrieving something from a side table on the way.

Omi had been looking over some plants when it happened. She felt the presence come closer, and a sense of foreboding overwhelmed her. She turned at the last second, right before the blades of a large pair of garden shears touched her head. Yohji's eyes widened, his hand freezing in their act.

Omi backed away quickly. "Y-yohji-kun! Wh-what are you doing!?!"

Yohji blinked innocently, and hid the instrument behind his back. "Oh.. Nothing in particular."

"Yohji-kun!! You had a pair of shears near my head!!"

"Eh? I did?"

"Yohji-kun, I am _not_ blind!! I can see them right behind you!"

"What's wrong?"

It had taken Ken that long to muster the courage to check on them. Not much good that it did him because as soon as he had arrived, Omi shrank back away from him and let out another yell of anguish. Before either of them could react, she had hid behind Yohji, on the side _away_ from Ken.

Both of them stared. Or rather, Yohji tried to, if only his shoulder wasn't in the way.

"Om-……Kasumi-chan?"

Omi suddenly started patting at Yohji's arm, brushing at it with a look of alarm on her face.

"Yohji-kun! I think you got some soil on your sleeve! I'll take it off for you…" She suddenly gasped, glancing at the clock in obviously faked surprise. "Oh! I have to check on something in the greenhouse! See you guys!"

And she quickly disappeared from their sight.

Yohji looked at Ken. "… Trouble?"

"Don't ask." Ken muttered, moving back to his spot to continue moping.

Yohji shook his head disapprovingly. He wondered how long it had been like this, because he remembered quite well that he'd heard Omi leave the adjoining apartment the previous night, obviously on the way up to do the Ken rant he (or she rather) oh so loved. He turned back to Aya and Sakura, who were obviously arguing over their bet. He made a mental note to consult them on the day's events after he fulfilled his mission.

He glanced towards the greenhouse and followed in the direction that Omi fled.

When he arrived, the teenager was watering some of the orchids. He quietly crept up behind the girl, preparing the new (and less dangerous looking) scissors, yet making sure he was not in any awkward or suspicious position.

He began shifting his hand closer…

Just a _little_ bit more…

"Yohji-kun?" Omi turned his way. Yohji quickly moved his hand to the plant behind her.

"Yes, Omi?" he asked, gingerly snipping at a dying stem on his chosen alibi.

"Eh… Why are you… But we don't need to trim yet… Oh never mind," Omi shook her head. "Do you know where the spare watering can is?"

"Probably where it usually is," the older blonde frowned, wondering when he could get an opening. He glanced her way again as she turned her head toward the shelves thoughtfully. There… maybe if he just tilted his hand up behind Omi's back…

"Okay." Omi moved back to the front of the shop, leaving Yohji in a fit of inaudible curses. He quickly moved to catch up to her, readying his weapon again… when Omi suddenly shifted direction and walked all too hurriedly to the other side of the shop, effectively putting a crowd of girls between herself and…

"Ken…" Yohji groaned. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Ken had a look of utter distress on his face. "I wanted to talk to Omi."

"Well, it looks like she doesn't want to talk to you!" Yohji hissed. Honestly, he hadn't meant for it to come out that way, but he was upset about Ken losing him two opportunities.

Ken sulked even further and turned away. Yohji couldn't help thinking that he looked like a sad puppy. He moved in the direction Omi went, and found her bent over, taking something from a cabinet.

Maybe if he moved fast enough, Omi wouldn't notice.

Yohji slunk over like a cat, and…

"Yohji-kun, could you hold this please?"

He was so taken aback, he almost dropped the scissors. "Uh… Of course."

"Thanks!" Omi straightened, carrying the watering can. "Could you put that back in please?"

"… Right." Yohji muttered to himself as he replaced the pots Omi had given him.

The girl seemed satisfied, and walked away to fill the can. She even hummed to herself as she did so, then glanced to the side, frowning at one of the plants.

As soon as the watering can was filled, she turned, just in time to find Ken behind her. "… Omi, I…"

"Oh dear!" Omi exclaimed. She took the plant she'd been looking at and shoved it into Ken's arms. "I think this needs repotting, it's too big for its container. Could you do that please, Ken-kun? I haven't finished watering."

And she ran off, leaving her work behind.

Yohji closed the cabinet doors, and cursed softly as he realized that Omi had disappeared from sight again. One more try, he promised himself. Patience was important here. This time, he would wait for Omi to return rather than chase after her.

It had taken half an hour. Aya and Sakura had finally stopped arguing, though now, it seemed like they weren't speaking. Ken was outside, talking to some of the customers there. Finally, Omi finished her work, letting out a deep sigh as she lowered the watering can onto the table.

Yohji watched her take a seat. He stepped up behind her and pointed to the watering can.

"I'll put this away, nee, Kasumi?"

"Un," Omi waved her hand at him in reply.

He nodded back, leaning over her to retrieve it. The watering can now in hand, he judged the length of Omi's hair and quietly retrieved…

"Kasu-…"

"Ah!" Omi suddenly stood up and the chair backed into Yohji. The older blonde let out a startled noise and winced as the scissors fell from his hand, hitting the floor with a noisy clatter.

Ken, at first, had looked worried, then upset. But before he was able to make any sort of comment, Omi had scooted away from him again, successfully putting the chair between her and Ken.

"A-ah! S-sorry, minna! There was a sound, and it-…"

Omi trailed off as realization hit. She blankly stared at the pair of scissors by Yohji's feet. Yohji swore under his breath.

"Yohji-kun! I've had enough!!"

Eyes flared, Omi grabbed Yohji's sleeve and dragged him to the backroom, despite Ken's very blatant protests, and the strange looks that they were receiving from their lady customers.

As soon as the door was closed, Omi let go, turned on her heel, and put her hands on her hips, glaring angrily. Yohji suddenly felt as if he was being scrutinized, not by Omi, his dear friend and adopted brother (or sister, if he wanted to look at it that way), but by Omi, tyrant-boss and flower-slavedriver.

"Kudoh Yohji, explain yourself. I am giving you five minutes."

"But…"

"NOW, Kudoh!!"

Yohji sighed. There was no use arguing with Omi when he (she) was in this form. He raised a hand to gesture at her head. "I just need some of your hair, Omittchi."

Omi's mind blanked a little. She raised an eyebrow at him, "My hair?"

"Yes, goddammit!" He scratched the back of his head with another sigh. "I'm not too happy with that doctor that checked on you."

"Well, neither am I!! But I was the one that had to deal with him, and did anyone care? No!"

Yohji made a face. "I meant-…"

"See?! You don't care!"

Yohji was starting to wonder when Omi started complaining about things like this. He (she) wasn't normally a whiner. "Omi, I _do_ care and I swear to you that you will never have to see that doctor again. In fact, if it makes you feel better, I'll complain and get him fired."

"Serves him right, that damned per-…"

She was quickly cut off. "But right now, I'm worried."

"Worried?" Omi asked, her hands moving down from her hips.

"I feel like… that Manabe person might not have checked you properly. And even if he did, I thought that maybe we should get a few more things checked."

"… Why so?"

"Think about it, Omi. You may be physically female, but how much did it change? Did your body just change or…"

Omi was putting the pieces together. She snapped her fingers, "Or does the change go deeper than that? You're right! What if my genes say that I'm a girl even in that way?"

"Right," Yohji felt triumphant that she saw what he was seeing.

"… I never thought of that, that it could be _that_ extensive!" She frowned. "And if it is, then it's worse than we believed."

"Exactly why I need your hair for those tests. Or a skin sample, but I figured that hair is much easier to retrieve. I guess I may have been wrong."

"Yohji-kun!" Omi stamped a foot. "Why didn't you just say so, you big idiot?!"

Yohji blinked a little as Omi took a pair of scissors and snipped off some of her own hair herself. "There. That should be enough. Could we get back to the customers now?"

"… Uh…… sure." The blonde man gave her a blank look. He hadn't expected her to be so very willing. He took out a small plastic bag. "Here."

Omi gently dropped the strands into the plastic and zip locked it. "Done?"

"Done. Thanks, Omittchi."

Omi nodded and left…

… and almost rammed into Ken.

"Omi… I need to…"

"Oh! A customer!" Omi yelped and very suddenly disappeared.

Yohji frowned, though this time, it was more because of that look Omi got on her face every time she even _saw_ the brunette. He sighed, combing a hand through his hair, "Ken! Would you stop chasing Omi away?"

Ken had had a brooding look on his face before his expression darkened, "_I'm _chasing her away?! You're the one trying to attack her, _and _you were alone with her back there!"

"I just needed to see something you imbecile, I'm done with that, and did you just call Omi a 'her'?"

"…Fucking shit!" Ken swore, kicking hard into the wall. "Damn…" kick. "mind…" kick. "Omi's a GUY!!" Kick kick kick.

"Okaay. As much as the sight is amusing me, come back here before I send you to a mental institution."

Ken nodded and returned to his position in front of the taller man. Yohji immediately thought of the sad puppy again. "What the _hell_ is going on with you two?"

"……………"

"Ken, answer _now_."

Ken sniffled and muttered. "milaime."

"Me lie me? What? Quit mumbling."

"… Omi likes me."

"…… Yes, Ken. It's clear now. I see _exactly_ why he's running away from you."

"I mean… Omi _likes_ me. Or…… that's what… it was a little implied."

"… Oh………… What's new?"

Ken resisted to urge to bring his knee into Yohji's crotch. "It's _wrong_! And I want to tell her that I think that too! I mean… she's my best friend… and a _guy_. Oh hell… he… HE HE HE!"

"Okay, okay, I get it, you're straight. Or something like that. Even though Omi's a girl right now."

"He's a guy!" Ken half-yelled at him. Yohji was thankful there was noone in the shop, and Omi had gone outside for some time.

"It still doesn't explain why Omi's running away."

"…… Because…… he's a guy?"

Yohji knocked on Ken's head a little. "Ken. Talk to me here, in a language I can understand."

Ken swatted his hand away then took a deep breath, "Omi likes me. But… It's not right. Because we're both guys. Or we're supposed to be both guys. And right now, even though he's not… We… Eventually, we're going to get Omi to turn back… so wouldn't that be weird, then?"

"…… So you don't want to take a chance?"

"But… it's…"

"I mean… Even for just a while, if you think it would be better…?"

Ken seemed torn. Yohji sighed and patted him on the head, "Ken, maybe it would be better if you don't think about this too much." He checked his watch, then pat his new acquisition. "I've got to see someone right now, pretty important, you guys are okay alone right?"

"Alone?" Ken echoed, but Yohji had already gone. He glanced around the shop and realized that indeed, Sakura had disappeared, and Aya looked like she was leaving with an irritated look on her face.

Minus the small group of girls that still lingered, he and Omi were the ones left manning the shop.

He went over Yohji's words again. He almost wished Yohji didn't say them. He was left all the more confused. What if Yohji was right? What if he was just scared to make a blind leap, despite the fact that he felt… No, he can't think like that yet. He wasn't even sure what Omi felt… or what _he _felt for that matter.

The fact remained that he needed to talk to Omi. He couldn't stand it that his friend was avoiding him.

Ken took a deep breath. He recognized those girls to be ones who never bought anything, and there was a free path between him and Omi. Her back was turned to him, so she couldn't run before he was before her. Aside from that, Omi can't possibly come up with anything else. He needed to talk to her now.

He wanted her to understand, even if he understood very little, himself.

Firming his resolve, he took those steps across the shop. He stood behind her, certain that nothing could go wrong this time.

"… Omi," he said softly.

The obvious flinch felt like a stab into Ken's chest. "A-ah! Ken-kun, you…"

"You already watered everything, noone wants to buy anything, all the plants are fine."

"Eh?! But the shop needs cleaning!" Omi tried to hurry away, looking like she wanted to run in the direction of the brooms.

Ken grabbed her arm. "But-…"

"Ken-kun!"

"Would you please listen?!"

"Ken-kun, I need to go!"

"Just for a sec-…"

"_Get away!!_"

With that last shriek, Omi grabbed the nearest object and flung it at Ken's head. That object happened to be a plastic flower pot. And Omi happened to have trained for many years to acquire an impeccable aim.

Ken fell to the floor with an awkward thud, banging his head

Many of the girls gasped. Some of them shrieked. Others sent horrid glares toward Omi.

"Ken-san!!"

"Hidoi, Kasumi-chan!!"

"What did you do?!"

"Is Ken-kun all right?!"

"Kasumi, how could you!!"

Omi was speechless, mostly from confusion. Then it suddenly occurred to her what she had just done. She gasped. "Oh my god!! Ken-kun!!"

Ignoring the cries and angry protests, Omi knelt by Ken, feeling his head for any injuries. He seemed fine, but he was still unconscious. "Ken-kun, you baka," Omi whispered, worriedly. "Wake up!"

Ken continued to lay there, unmoving. Omi could hear one of the girls wailing. She bit her lip, slapping at Ken's cheeks a little. "I didn't hit you that hard, did I?"

Someone gasped. The voice sounded a lot like that girl that Omi didn't like. "He's moving! Look, his hand! Kasumi didn't kill him after all!"

Omi scowled, but still, was very relieved to see that, indeed, Ken's fingers were moving. Soon after, he stirred even more, and finally his eyes slowly opened.

"Ken-kun…"

Ken seemed to show no response at first. His head moved a little, as if trying to understand his surroundings.

"Ken-kun… I'm so sorry. I've been such an idiot this whole day… Are you okay?"

Ken blinked, glanced at her and suddenly grinned widely.

"Oomii!"

Omi froze. Around them, the girls made hushed whispers. However, Omi was able to let out her breath when one of them called out. "Ken-san! They look alike, but that's Kasumi-chan! Not Omi-kun!"

Ken blinked, but still was still grinning like an idiot. "Ka su mi!!"

Omi winced at the remarkably giddy voice Ken was using to say her alias. And she froze again, as Ken suddenly spoke again, but in English.

"Another day is goin' by… I'm thinkin' about you, all the time…"

Some of the girls, mostly those that understood, gasped again. Omi gaped, horrified, as she realized that Ken was _singing_. Not only singing, but slightly off-key due to a possible concussion…

"But you're out there… and I'm here waiting!"

… Not to mention that Ken's Japanese accent fumbling over English words sounded _horrible!! _

"And wrote this letter in my head! Cause so many things were left unsaid!"

Omi felt humiliated, willing for Ken to keep quiet. And suddenly Ken started to sit up, still looking at Omi with that terrifying goofy grin.

"But now you're gone and I cant think straight!"

That was when Omi felt all the more mortified at what was happening.

Ken was singing to HER!! He smiled at her, looking straight into her eyes as he sang, "This could be the one last chance to make you understand!"

Omi was embarrassed. Beyond embarrassed. She felt as if she wanted the floor to open up and swallow her. She looked around at all of the other girls, some staring at them in horror, some squealing with delight, and the few who glared at her darkly. Those who didn't understand the words seemed to know what was going on from the reactions of the others, and were also giggling.

"I'd do anything just to hold you in my arms!"

But it was true that Ken had a pretty good singing voice. Underneath the shame, Omi found herself strangely endeared by the song.

"To try to make you laugh…" And Ken made a gesture that made Omi yelp with surprise then giggle. "Somehow I can't put you in the past…"

The humiliation started to fade. It was just her, and Ken being an imbecile, but she was starting to realize that she didn't care. It was Ken's antics that made him 'endearing' to her in the first place.

"I'd do anything just to fall asleep with you…"

His voice was starting to fade, and Omi just smiled at him. What had she been thinking? She _was_ being an idiot for running away the whole afternoon.

"Will you remember me?"

After all… Ken was her best friend. Stupid things like what she'd said, or what he may have said shouldn't matter, because he cared about her, just like she cared about him.

_Ken-kun's really a very sweet guy… _

"Cuz I know… I won't forget you…"

Omi looked up, realizing that Ken had trailed off. There was silence in the shop. She gazed into his face as his eyes never left hers.

She felt his hand on her face and she didn't mind. In fact, it made her smile all the more as the distance between them grew smaller. She felt her eyes close as she felt her breath mingle with his.

"-…mi…"

"Ken-k-…"

Omi suddenly pulled back, eyes wide, hand over her mouth.

_Wh-what am I doing??_

With a pained cry, she grabbed the pot that had landed on the floor by Ken and swung it at him blindly. Ken promptly passed out again as she got up and fled.

"A-ah!!"

"Kasumi-chan!!"

"Hidoi yo!!"

"Ken-san!!"

Omi ran and didn't look back. Even as she bumped past Ran who was on his way down, and as Aya called her from further up the stairs, she didn't stop until she was safe inside her room.

She shut the door and put on the lock, then leaned her back against it to catch her breath. She buried her face in her hands as her knees gave and she sank to the floor.

The scene replayed in her head, as well as her thoughts… the ones that she believed in before the whole accident, the ones she'd been reminded of, and the ones she knew were true even now.

There was a warm glow in her chest as she thought of him, of what had almost happened. And knowing that the glow was there made her stomach turn.

_……… What's wrong with me?_

----------

Don't own I'll Do Anything by Simple Plan… Actually I'm not sure if that's the name.

Seriously. Ken has an AWFUL accent when he's speaking English still giggles madly over Side B

Ken: Ai bekku yua paadon??!! (I beg your pardon)

Yeah… Whatever, 


End file.
